<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>代価 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419844">代価</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kain | Nikaido/Takeshi, 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 代価(一)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>代価：即代价</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One.<br/>
</p><p>“看看你能为无名街做到什么程度。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>起初他觉得二阶堂大概是脑子哪里坏掉了，在那个男人以高高在上且轻蔑的姿态，单手随意地解开西装一颗纽扣，动动唇告诉他条件是“取悦我”的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>从前的卡因、如今的二阶堂，他们之间的关联中断已久，而今又由二阶堂亲手接起。可Takeshi他，却还是同样的一个Takeshi。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“条件是取悦我，代价，你自己。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>每每Takeshi隐下他的自尊，暂时忘记身份，在二阶堂的要求下动作，顺从男人口里所有过分的条件，哪怕出现一丝勉强，就会换来一句: “你为了无名街就只能做到这种程度？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他总会反驳，带着孤注一掷的孩子气，没有他人面前的过分早熟，家人面前的年少稳重，那一刻他就只是Takeshi，只是从前会喊着面前男人“卡因哥哥”的孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>回嘴反驳在二阶堂面前从来无效，逐渐地，不甘和屈辱封上了他所有无声的想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不开口，不愿意让二阶堂生出丝毫自鸣得意的感受，甚至总是错开视线，不愿示弱愤怒不已地用力盯着别处，显示他徒劳的最后尊严，而分明他正做着的事全将他的弱点尽数暴露给了二阶堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>性对Takeshi是几乎陌生的概念，二十来年的时间里，有关性爱的内容他一星半点也提取不出来，连萌动的记忆都模糊不清。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>因此要他在二阶堂那审视威压的眼神下自慰，触碰身体，玩弄自己给男人看，那是过于不可思议无力忍受的事。就算是取悦，Takeshi的想法也没和这方面扯上丁点关系，而二阶堂却一而再再而三地命令要求。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>周围没有任何让人兴奋的点，反而视线压迫，氛围滞冷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>每过几次去家村会，二阶堂的要求就会更过分一步。Takeshi早该想到的，在二阶堂命令自己给他口的时候就该明白，这个男人绝不会只是止于观看他自慰。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>每次面对二阶堂的种种刁难，Takeshi都将自己束缚在窘迫气愤的空间里，无暇顾及仔细端详着他的人是如何反应。他不去看，也看不透二阶堂眼底汹涌的情绪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“量你也不会。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi在怔愣里，没有防范地被推了一把，桌沿硌到腿根，身体躺上了桌面。二阶堂要他好好学，说罢便俯身含住了他。Takeshi从未经历过这些，一瞬间想逃想挣扎，被二阶堂死死摁下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他第一次尝到身体接触的情热滋味。口腔的湿滑温软，舌头的灵活，喉管的狭小，以此模仿性交。最后他射在二阶堂手里，被强迫现学现用，跪在地上还了二阶堂一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>连选择权也没有，被逼着咽下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一如二阶堂第一次和他做的时候，Takeshi被压在那张长长的会议桌上，只要侧过脸，能看见家村会那面金色的刻满龙样的墙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>粗壮的异物在体内野蛮强硬地开拓入侵，将未经人事的身体撑开到极致，不容抗拒，凶恶至极。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂并不考虑任何Takeshi是第一次的理由，生硬直接的撕裂般的疼痛撑得Takeshi下半身几乎麻木，一次一次如同打桩凿入一样的力度不停地抽送。他乐于欣赏Takeshi耻于发出声音的模样，眼唇紧闭，满面潮红。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>如此，还凑近在耳边，低哑的声音刺激他道:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“看来无名街和Smoky对你，也不怎么重要。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂自是知道Takeshi此刻有多屈辱难堪，意料之中他开口反驳，被狠狠撞得字不成句，启声就是破碎紊乱的气息。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...无名街和-和Smoky...很重要...”Takeshi红着眼睛认真而努力地说话，不允许二阶堂污蔑他的底线。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一声冷笑，二阶堂掐住Takeshi的腰，往自己的方向拉拽，让下体能进得更深。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那就为了他们，腿再张开一点。”他的语气凉薄又不客气，噙着势在必得的意味，适时地磨着敏感处。二阶堂只拉开了拉链，Takeshi裸露在外的身体却没有一分遮蔽，炽热的体温烘得桌面也起了雾气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>手指与脚趾一并因奇异而蚀骨的快意蜷缩，双唇一旦松开就再也吞不回呻吟。Takeshi的声音清晰准确地响在自己耳畔，连带着肉体碰撞与纠缠的淫靡，充斥着欲念，氧气也失了尺度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>自持原则的人一旦放弃了尊严，后果总是如此不堪设想。堕落连同迷乱掺杂，近得同悬崖绝壁只有半步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂要的就是他这般模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拽着Takeshi的金发，迫使Takeshi仰起头，脖颈绷成无法再拉伸的直线，脆弱得似乎一碰就折。有了目标的撞击愈加凶狠，后穴被撑到最大，入口因为快速摩擦而红肿不已，软肉吸附在性器上，似是要将它挤出去，又像牢牢抓住不让走。意识轻易地将性器的形状、甚至那柱身上狠狠跳动的脉络青筋都深深印在脑海里，不容忽视。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>抽出挺入，插进拔出，他被这简单的动作主宰了理智和原则。Takeshi的视线早已涣散了，意识在清醒与昏迷之间无处停留，被摁在身旁的双手握紧，指尖用力得要陷入血肉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时他看着二阶堂，嘴张开了又合拢，到底什么也没说出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>高潮时Takeshi无力地松着双唇，身体有一时的抽搐，随即颤抖个不停，意识往光怪陆离的世界里走了一番又回到了大脑。他闭着眼睛，感受到那份温度抽离开来，射在了他的大腿根部。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂拉好拉链，除了还没缓平的呼吸，就如同无事发生过一般坐了回去。剩下Takeshi胸口剧烈起伏着躺在桌上，身体酸痛非常，腿间一片狼藉，糜乱不堪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他盯着天花板，眼角潮湿，露出几分怅然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>理智缓慢地重启，Takeshi才意识到刚刚在这空荡的会议室叫得呻吟回响的人，是他自己。不觉表情凝滞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>懊悔和耻辱感磨灭了，甚至忘记了气愤。Takeshi撑着身体站起来，去捡扔在地板上的衣服，濡湿的金发无力地搭在额前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂的眼神郁结成冰，食指在下颚处摩挲，不言语地看Takeshi一件一件穿衣服，腿间和腹部半透明的白色精液沿着白皙的皮肤往下流。可是Takeshi却并不在意似的，颤抖着身体穿好了那几件破旧的衣物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>心里沉甸甸的，像是压着石头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“今天可以了吗？”他敛着眉目，声音干涩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂凝着Takeshi还残存稚气的脸，他没在看自己，而是盯着别处。无名的火气涌上来，二阶堂心烦意乱地说了声“滚”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>双腿不自主地发颤，身后被撑裂到出了血，但Takeshi仍然故作镇定地走出家村会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个意识却猛然击中了头脑，Takeshi发觉，痛苦与欢愉同时作乱的那时候，他看着二阶堂，“卡因哥哥”就在唇边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他一定是疯了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P像是等了他许久，迎面撞上来的时候看起来都有些困了。“你今天出去好久啊。”P笑着同他讲，“Smoky下午好些了，还起来走了两圈呢。”红发男孩下意识地去拉Takeshi的手，却被Takeshi微不可见地躲开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我有点累...”Takeshi勉强扯扯嘴角，忽视了P一瞬间的尴尬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们年龄相符，都是在山樱花开时节来到了无名街，可谁也不记得自己究竟是几岁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那你去休息吧，一会儿晚饭我去叫你。”对着Takeshi，P总是从来不吝啬笑容的模样，“有事跟我说。”就如一窜微弱的火苗，舔舐着人的心口，直到心脏热热烫烫的，温暖起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>点了点头，Takeshi心里一阵发紧，立即仓促地转了身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>反反复复清理了身体，可怎么也抹不去已淤积青紫的痕迹，更忘不掉那场性事。掐在腰上的手，在体内无尽抽插的柱体，耳边的喘息和话语，闭上眼睛就浮现出来。痛楚和快感更是切身体会的感受，身体没有哪一处忘却了经历的事情，愈发挥之不去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在狭窄生硬的床上躺下，Takeshi催促着自己快些入睡，但偏偏越发清醒，夜深的时分总是非常适合胡思乱想。心头凝结着郁气，堵得慌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可身体实在太疲倦了，时间慢慢推移，困意也不知不觉地渗进大脑，他的意识停在浅层睡眠里，却对身边发生的事情时刻保持着注意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi侧着身子缩成一团，整个人都透露着拒人千里的意味。P早就察觉到Takeshi的变化了，不提他们时时刻刻都待在一起习惯了彼此，P也对Takeshi保留着特别的心意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这段时间以来，Takeshi就像紧绷的一条弦，每分每秒都保持着警醒，不乐意任何人碰到他接触他。从前他是礼貌，可现在是疏离。这让他和Takeshi之间的距离越发的远，明明就在眼前，心却不在一处，远得出奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>光是想到这一点，P就无奈地叹气。他进房间的时候Takeshi已经睡下了，轻声走到床边，P俯身想给他拉拉被子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>又到了山樱花开的时节，天空整日压着阴厚的云，风来了也吹不散。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P已经尽量放轻动作，呼吸也屏住了，可他一动作，Takeshi便醒了。他猛然大幅度地甩开了P的手，身体一阵后退，抵在了床角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>金发男孩做出了防御的姿态，警惕地盯着来人，呼吸急促，膝盖上的手指攥得发白。他眼里的痛意和防备看得P一阵心慌，连身体也一颤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Takeshi？”他轻声开口，试探地叫了一声，“是我啊。”P不确定Takeshi是看到了谁，在不甚明亮的昏黄灯光下，Takeshi那神色，像被踩到尾巴的小狗一般可怜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一瞬间针落的安静，下一秒，P才听到Takeshi缓和下来的呼气声，他僵硬地松开了戒备的状态。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你最近是不是工作太累了？”P退后了几步，隔开了相对安全的距离，“你如果太累的话可以不去外面工作的，我可以打两份工。”担心又写满了神情，着急的情绪一点不遮掩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...我没事的。”Takeshi捏紧了身体，仿佛想到了什么，直到腿上传来强烈的痛觉才倏然放开自己，“你不用担心我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P知道Takeshi一向不能强逼，此时也只能安抚地笑笑，说着“没事就好”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>酝酿了一整天的乌云，此时总算冒出了暴雨的苗头，闪电一瞬将天空划开，一阵强雷打过，鼓动着耳膜，几近震耳欲聋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi本能地打了个颤，因为害怕缩了一缩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>山樱花就要凋落枝头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 代価(二)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TWO.</p><p>同二阶堂与生俱来的是诅咒，出生在无名街，便是他的原罪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从最开始就被剥夺了选择权，出身和出生只相差了一字，对二阶堂却到了犹如天壤之别的地步。当然，他从来也不是一份象征幸福的礼物，而会在因为腹饿大声哭喊个不停的婴孩时候，被一双大手捂住嘴鼻，直至哭不出来发不出声，晕厥过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那双手上糜烂腐败的味道就深深刻在他的意识中，不曾消失，无时无刻不令二阶堂反感恶心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂能活下来，如同一个奇迹，如今还爬到现在的位置，更是一个任何人都不吝啬半点希望的奇迹。许是他当初的求生意志过于强烈，胜过他活过的任一时期。除去本能反应，而未长成任何需求和欲望的时候，他只是想活着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因此无可避免，他从记事起就学会了争抢、逃跑、打架斗殴，当时的生存欲望如火猛烈，即使是现在的二阶堂也不足以想透。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也许是现实强行将自然法则灌输给了无意识的他: 死亡没有意义，生命才是最重要的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无名街向来是无家可归、流亡在外、畏罪躲藏人物的汇集地，他们事事为己，无一例外，自己活下来比牺牲他人更加重要。出卖、嫁祸、陷害、相杀，诸如此类的手段和行为，二阶堂从小所见所闻切身体会过，那是深植于他生活中的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人心最不可量测，即便在童心之间，也血淋淋般残忍，且往往会因为直白干脆而显得愈发狠毒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>为了食物和安存尝尽屈辱是再平常不过的事情。不是居高就下之人就必须学会低声讨好奉承。周围时常有孩童因为饥饿或受尽殴打死去，若不是人肉并不好吃，二阶堂想，吃人也不会是不可能的选择。这里，只有暴力有效。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是在悬崖绝壁边上走到今天这步的，一不留神弱于他人就将坠入谷底粉身碎骨，他没有任何理由相信无名街现在搞的那套伪善理论。二阶堂从来不信有人不自私自利，包括他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因而“家人”，虚伪至极。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>或许他并不是从最初就秉持这般态度，只是假仁假义阳奉阴违领会过太多次，努力一场往往换来一副虚情假意，事事讽刺他信任在此是如何荒谬乌有之物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾经并不想将现实摆给Takeshi看，他只是对Takeshi说:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不要相信任何人，也不要相信我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可到底Takeshi不信他，他的真心话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>冷血淡漠是他在无名街最后学到的东西，只要事不关己便决不理睬。他十来岁的时候，亲眼目睹他的父亲，那双手的主人，横尸街头泥泞的场面，而二阶堂不过是静默在远处，面容凝着一层寒冰，眼里和这座世界一样落着雪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正因为没有感情，才连恨也没有理由。连嫌恶都不愿悭吝，只如无事发生地离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从前二阶堂还没有离开无名街的意识，外面的世界于他是未知，在这里明哲保身看起来是最合理的选择。在他长大的这一段岁月里，无名街住进了更多人，到他二十岁的时候，老是黏在他后头的子音从哪里牵回来了Takeshi。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>绵延不断下过一周的淅沥小雨，这个季节，脆弱的花枝被雨滴拍打凋零下，树边一地踩碎的山樱花瓣，空气里尽染潮湿芬芳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那个孩子并不怕生，还记得自己的名字，三岁来还正会哭闹的时候，却安静懂事，似乎早已懂了也无所谓被抛弃的事实，像一只温驯小狗一般听话。没过几天，又来了个停不下来的爱哭鬼。磕着了碰着了，饿了没人陪着玩了，被谁又说两句了，就酸了鼻子红着眼睛哭个不停，上气不接下气地直抽抽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂最烦哭哭啼啼的小孩子，向来露不出什么好脸色。P的十次有三四次，都是被他凶神恶煞那样吓哭的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>往往Takeshi在这时，就要搂过小P安慰着“好了好了”，显出较年龄成熟多少倍的大人样子来。子音没有什么同龄人，总爱去和他们一起玩闹，连带着三个人都跟在二阶堂之后，伴随着小P抽抽噎噎的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏季的暴雨发得十分频繁，时常在夜里。过去一整段晴朗日子，几乎叫人选择性忘记还有别的天气。Takeshi来的第一个下雨天晚上，就敲响了隔壁二阶堂的房间。他是和P住在一处的，可那小孩睡得太死，Takeshi晃也晃不醒，醒了怕听见雷声还又要哭。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他是小孩子，总归有些本能害怕的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在门前那副捏住手掌攥紧了衣服的小小别扭样子，紧张害怕得脸也憋得通红，像是心里斗争过好久，才扬起头来，Takeshi喊他:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>子音还住得更远些，而要去街对面找Smoky是更困难的事，想来那个比他早来没多久的男孩子更忙于照顾他的妹妹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一阵电闪雷鸣又使他缩了缩脖子，求助的意味已摆得十分明显了。Takeshi小心措辞，眉头蹙成一团。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小孩站二阶堂面前还没他的腰高，蜷在床上也只有那么丁点大，白白软软的，稚气十足，约等于一颗糯米团子，怕是稍微用用力就要坏了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂本来应该做出他的冷漠样状，拒绝这番不关他事的请求。可Takeshi如此求助于他，那还是第一次。他就如同突然感受到身体里存在有心一般。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他默许了Takeshi和他一起过夜的请求，狭小的旧床上躺下二阶堂，就没有太大空间留给Takeshi。小孩努力缩成一团，尽量减少存在感了，只要有人在同一室，除了雨点落下雷闪轰鸣外还有一份不属于自己的呼吸声，他便十分安心下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身边突然出现一份暖乎乎团圆圆的温度，倒也并不太碍事，只是在这个时候Takeshi总表现得异常胆怯，一有动静就不自觉颤抖两下。二阶堂是不会哄孩子的，他只会笨拙得像不知道如何安抚一样抬手拍一拍Takeshi的肩膀，夹杂了些不易察觉的叹息说: “别怕了，我在这里。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从那以后，他们就意料之中地接近了彼此几分。Takeshi有过一次害怕，就有下一次求助，雷雨交加的夜晚时他总躲在二阶堂在的地方，看着这个大人日渐不会拒绝他多靠近一些。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有几个早晨他比二阶堂先醒来，疑惑于卡因在睡梦里也卸不下防备的模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>算不上亲密，却有无形的关系牵扯住彼此。小孩总是长得飞快，明天就穿不下今天的衣服。二阶堂有时会乐意主动教他一些打斗的事，生活上的知识，外出回来偶尔给Takeshi带点糖吃。除此之外，他也没有再能给予的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可在Takeshi养成意识和观念的这些年里，卡因哥哥无法不在他的认知里成为特殊的存在，尽管他和Smoky，和P和Lala，和任何一个人的相处时间都比和二阶堂要多得多，但二阶堂和他一同的所有时候，就像只有Takeshi自己知晓自己琢磨的一个秘密一般，微小却重要。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>早熟如他，Takeshi总是知道二阶堂没有再把牵绊吝啬给第二个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们花了近十年建立起来的联系，却是能够顷刻崩塌的，疏远从来都比亲近来得容易，那可能只是一瞬一刹那闪过眼前的想法，却受到外外里里各种影响，从而在心里生了根。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那般不知事的年纪，Takeshi从未看懂过二阶堂。即使他就在眼前近在咫尺，却隔着影影绰绰的浓雾，混淆了Takeshi的视线，如同远在天边。他明明生活在这里，却与无名街的人与事都格格不入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有人说卡因在外面干龌蹉的勾当，赚取肮脏的钱苟且偷生，有人说他杀过人，甚至杀了没尽责任的父母，出生在无名街令他精神无常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi只能吃力地辨认周围的轮廓，听清蔓延的声音，可无法真正明白孰真孰假，他还把握不了现实。对他那样十二三岁的孩子，Takeshi唯一知道的事不过是二阶堂离开无名街的时间越发长了，短则几天长则一月，他只知道在打雷闪电的时候，即使敲开了二阶堂的房间，也无人存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂每次回来，无名街的声音便躁动地平息下来。他总一副拒人千里的样子，待在房里一关就是好几天。尽管他自诩没有做出卖损害无名街的行为，因为二阶堂觉得没有必要浪费这个力气，他代表的从来只是他自己，他只想自己更好过。可在有心人的口里，他就像碍着了他们的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人似乎一聚集，就总需要一个矛头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肩膀上的伤口硌得他冒冷汗，二阶堂翻了个身，麻木到这才反应过来，外面的雨下得多急。一阵刺眼的白光肆虐过，紧接上了狂轰炸响的雷鸣。他瞥了瞥滴答漏雨的地方，没空搭理，房门处安静无声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>暴雨来临前的宁静时分，Smoky在他回来的路上堵住了他，义正言辞地质问他是否有做过传得沸沸扬扬的那些事。不过是十七八岁的没张开模样，也来烦扰他忍耐不住的脾气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂越过Smoky，看到了他身后的Takeshi，垂着脑袋，看也没看向自己。既然他知道无人信他，就不如做出不值得被信的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我做过什么，与你们无名街无关。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后面跟着的人到底还是些小孩心性，憋不住要出口让他走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂平躺回来，放空了视线，眉眼一片空荡苍白。他没开灯，面容几近全部缩在了阴影中，神色波澜不惊，嘴角却又扬起。他无声地笑起来，自嘲的意味极浓: 不会有人敲敲门就害怕地躲进来，再也无人会来找他了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因此他带走的只有他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>恨，他当然恨无名街，这里埋藏着他卑微的作呕的过去，他受过的屈辱落败、诋毁中伤，他在这里做什么都终归是错，他是与此不应出现的唯一内容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>连这里独一纯粹的存在也不再纯粹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因。”Smoky似乎早料到他会从这里经过，“背叛无名街，代价是把你身体里的东西全部扔掉，肾脏、肝脏、脾脏、胃...心脏，一个不留。”那双眸子沉郁浓黑，似结了冰，泠然地看着他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他站在屋檐下，二阶堂却是在雨中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听完这番言论，二阶堂倒是忍不住笑弯了腰。既然说是背叛，那就当做他背叛了这里。“我一个也不需要。”他笑够了，即刻失了所有表情，伸手指向他的左胸口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所有气息都隐了去，只剩安静和冰凉，二阶堂的眼神变得狠厉起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“包括这颗心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>【番外】</p><p>二阶堂枕着手臂，无神地躺过了十几二十分钟，右方传来了敲门声。习惯性的短促四下，轻而快，却在他的意料之外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他没作声，只动了动呆滞好久的脑子，一时没想起刚刚有听到雷声。Takeshi却打开门进来了，一贯地放轻动作和脚步，到他习惯的左边，放好枕头便径直躺了好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了雨点敲在地面，断续无律，下得有些急。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>分明他午后回到无名街的时候，青空还一片晴好。他见着围做一团玩耍的小孩们，顺手就把手里的东西甩给了子音。一束線香花火，是子音拜托的。Takeshi说过喜欢，他才记得。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然而二阶堂的心情可从不与天气相符，早先在工作的地方受了不少气，他冷着脸，一副丧失表情管控能力的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“看什么看。”他凶恶道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只是出于好奇盯他一盯的小P就又被吓哭了，嘴一瘪泪珠子就串似的掉，让人怀疑他的眼睛里装上了什么水泵。还可劲拽住旁边Takeshi的衣服，朝他哭丧脸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>十岁的孩子拿衣袖给他擦擦，安抚到“好了好了没事的”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi进来以后也没说过话，除了刚躺下后结实地打了个喷嚏，就安安静静闭着眼睛阖着嘴。二阶堂更是字面意思的一动不动，小臂压得发麻也懒得翻个身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>空气也沉默得静止了，玻璃罩里的灯芯丝闪动了好几下，越发暗下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因桑，”Takeshi张嘴好几次，才开口喊，“下次就不要吓P了啦...”请求的声音算是轻，也在不大的空间里显得十分突兀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>名字被念到的男人朝旁边睨睨眼睛，将Takeshi小心翼翼的神情尽数收进眼底，却没回应，还是摆出一副“你还在我面前提他”的表情。他已经烦那个爱哭鬼烦到听见名字就耳朵疼的地步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“他本来就很胆小的，来无名街之前都还一直被吓。”小孩还自顾自地继续说着，像是在为P解释点什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那你还把他一个人留房间里。”二阶堂总算说了句话，拿陈述句表达疑问的语气。他翻了个身面向Takeshi，字句里带着些好笑的调子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他瞧着小孩眨眨眼睛又吐了吐舌头。“P晚上睡着了不会醒的，我明天早一点回去就好了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那小子，还跟你挤一张床呢。”二阶堂笑了两声，听不出情绪。而Takeshi也不会多问，只抿了抿嘴，见二阶堂没有再开口的意思，就安安心心地闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>另一份温度就在身旁触手可及的地方，二阶堂的呼吸极是平缓富有规律，房外滴滴答答的落雨声，全都构成了使眼皮沉重的催眠曲。Takeshi就快失去意识坠入梦境了，几近是已在睡着的前一秒钟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因此在一本书样的东西砸到头边时，Takeshi的身体一个抖动，几乎是被吓醒的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小孩子不满地呐呐了两句，随即又被那本册子吸引了注意。他记得的，上回他在别人的手里看见本漫画，羡慕得不得了，可连碰也没给碰一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>现在二阶堂却甩了这本过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi立马小小的欢呼了一声，兴奋得坐起来，捧着漫画珍视地摸了两下，而看向二阶堂，他倒是一副不以为然的模样。小男孩领了二阶堂的好意，开开心心地道过谢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你就不问我是买来的还是抢来的？”略带些调侃意味，二阶堂颇有些兴致地发问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那小孩似是苦恼了，眼神在二阶堂和手里的漫画间来回来去。“要是是抢来的，那我找个地方藏起来就好了。”最后下了这样一个结论。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到底是小孩心性，想要的东西在手里自然舍不得。二阶堂难得被逗笑了，挥了挥手告诉Takeshi是买来的不用藏，又往床边拿了些什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“手。”他简短地说到，Takeshi就乖乖地摊出了掌心来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>七八颗透明糖纸裹住的彩色小球。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂就又躺下了，看着Takeshi望了自己一眼，小心地把漫画放在了枕头底下，意外地开始剥糖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你不分给那群小子了？”Takeshi把第一颗软糖丢进嘴里，二阶堂问了一句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因桑不是不喜欢我这么做吗...”小孩嚼得正欢。这样随意的回答，却引起了二阶堂的一时心慌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“牙齿会坏掉。”二阶堂记得自己说。可这样的话是唬不住Takeshi的，小孩子一颗接一颗地吃糖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>并没有多少，Takeshi很快就全部咽了下去。不同口味的甜意混合着留在口腔里，Takeshi一个一个数着苹果、草莓、葡萄...他困极了，还歪在枕头上倔强地不肯入睡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>视线黏在天花板上，却投往了更遥远的地方。“卡因桑，无名街的外面是什么样的啊？”他像是自言自语。一阵无言，接上一句“没什么两样”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他来无名街已经七八年了，早已忘怀了之前的记忆。Takeshi此时更多的是好奇，他还想要继续想象，可困意横在意识里，不肯退步。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“小孩子晚上不睡觉会长不高。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi却被这句话唬住了，明明还想反驳一句“我不是小孩”，可连嘴巴也张不开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“花火很好看呢...”最后想说的话停在唇边，没有再被说出的力气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨已经停了许久，只留下夜晚的微妙声音。似乎有人在慢慢地拍打着他的肩膀，哄他入睡。可他沉入了梦里，再也记不清。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 代価(三)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THREE.</p><p>哪怕犹如深海溺水，沙漠迷途，尽管他容身无处，二阶堂也从不愿屈服。他必须往上爬，一旦开始就无法停止。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在有限的空间里，他忙于屈膝周旋，忙于心口不一，密谋暗算、栽赃陷害、借刀杀人，他忙于做尽见不得光的事迹。昼夜循环，冷暖往复，这场用他的心做代价的豪赌日复一日又年复一年，使他几乎遗忘了时间的概念。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他心甘情愿跳进沼泽泥泞，越是挣扎越陷越深。溃败的阴影曾多少次摄住二阶堂的心神，他从始至终都在和无形的敌人做着斗争，每一个清醒的不清醒的时刻，他带给自己的折磨从未停止。连进过监狱也最终安然无恙，爬到如今位置，二阶堂无时无刻都只想牢牢抓住向上的绳索，即使需要血肉良心做践踏的阶梯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>彻底抛弃过去，换来家村会这一席之地，看似尽可安枕无忧，然而他又时刻处于箭在弦上的状态，一分秒也从不肯放松。二阶堂明白后果，也无法容忍失败。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间流失难以挽留，已过去了太久。久到时间产生了无法消弭的嫌隙，久到足以让人从不历人事变为久经世故。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi在不知不觉间长大了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>连二阶堂也记不清是第几个年头，当他带了几人来到上园会谈事，无名小卒点头哈腰地请他进会议室时，他再次见到了Takeshi。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那孩子面容尽变，可二阶堂轻易一眼便认出了他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沉息已久的思想顿时嗡嗡作响，那些无法否认、盘踞已久的羁绊重新连接了起来，暴露在两人之间，不加掩饰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的五官尽数长开了，个头也拔高了不少。还是个少年，眉宇中却沉着不易散去的郁色。与从前喊他卡因哥哥的孩子再无相同。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>五年了，二阶堂终于记起了遗忘的部分，算清了跨越的、再难回头的限度。因为失去，他总算知道了时间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂毫不费力地看进Takeshi的眼睛，毋庸置疑，他也认出了自己。带着探究与审视，将Takeshi面上的防备、隐怒和克制全都收进眼里。五年了，他比二阶堂想象过的样子出落得还要灵动俊秀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>动摇不过转瞬，二阶堂立刻扶正了他的面具，神色自若，毫无异样。他整个身体纹丝不动，连视线都如同一座冰山，岿然无变，不言语的时候厉色骇人，压迫他人的神经。这样一个人，根本无以窥探他的心思和情绪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Takeshi。”旁边辨别不出长相的人催促中间的男孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“知道了，”Takeshi挥挥手，“走了。”动作里充满了不自然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那最后一眼，Takeshi眉间写满了淡漠，他朝二阶堂微扬了下巴，才将视线就此扯开。可他眼神里包裹着极易察觉的轻蔑和鄙视，几乎是怜悯。那目光真正刺痛了二阶堂的双眸，刺进他的身体，令二阶堂的神情从严峻变成了残酷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的样子像极了Smoky，恰巧是二阶堂最憎恶的模样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂能容忍任何人的鄙弃，可唯独不允许Takeshi如此。他唯一没有倾注过任何伤害、唯一得到他真心对待的人，没有理由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因此他的嘴角轻微抽搐着，像是在笑，可极为讥诮。<br/>
“无名街的人来这里做什么？”一行人走后，二阶堂漫不经心地问，扔下指间燃到底的烟头，抬脚拿皮鞋尖踩灭，不顾微弱火光烧毁了地毯一角。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那群穷光蛋来卖他们挖的矿石，”上园会的小喽啰讨好道，“那是会长看他们可怜。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回应的是一声冷笑。二阶堂一边走进会议室，一边不留情面地开口: “看他们可怜，谁又来看你们上园会有多可怜。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他嘲讽，那人识相地闭了嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>曾经二阶堂无数次幻想过Takeshi长大后的样子，当他在自己身边熟睡，当他托付全心的信任和依赖之时，二阶堂不止一次幻想过未来，他能带Takeshi去看看外面的世界，能交与他自己所拥有的全部，能尽微薄的力量保护他不受肮脏现实的伤害。哪怕他对无名街没有感情，他也期盼过这帮孩子长大后能为他们成长的地方带来些改变。他从未像对Takeshi一样对待过任何人，用他最诚挚之心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而现在这一切只能证明二阶堂有多荒唐可笑。他一闭上眼睛，脑海里曾经Takeshi的笑颜与如今Takeshi的冷淡就固执地挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可二阶堂只选择了领会表面易见的疏离漠视。Takeshi在自己面前那无畏的自傲，湿亮的眼里开出朵水生鸢尾花的清高，点燃了他本性里暴虐的火焰，让二阶堂病狂丧心地渴望去破坏，去粉碎。尘封已久的感情赤裸裸地暴露在欲望之下，Takeshi两副不同的模样在他脑海里疯狂交替作乱，不知何时竟成为了变质的契机。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他恨透了那里，因此他不仅要迫害Takeshi和他的故乡，残害无名街，让无名街所有人无路可退。他还妄想用最羞辱的方式去凌虐Takeshi的身体，摧毁他的信念。一切只因为二阶堂意图撕下Takeshi身上他最厌恶的样子。二阶堂想让Takeshi再次依赖于他，不过是用另一种残酷的方式。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而二阶堂却唯独看不到Takeshi再次面对他时身体里那颗心的震荡踌躇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>似乎从那时起二阶堂才终于记起了本能，猛烈的占有欲激发了情欲，复苏的情欲一旦唤起几近无法遏制。他在短暂一段时间里沉迷于做爱，热衷于找来年轻的金发男孩，将他们理想化，凭借悲哀的想象把他们当做Takeshi。可那样多的人，一个也不是Takeshi。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂本以为他只是短暂的失控，但时间根本无法抹去他想要据有Takeshi的强烈感，反而加强了难耐的迫切。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那两年里他站稳了脚跟，在独处的日日夜夜里体尝这份变质的感情，他渴望逃走，又渴望永远留在这极度的渴念中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi是在集装箱群战后找过来的，家村会自然巴不得借他人之力搅坏SWORD，他早知道。几乎是送到嘴边的机会，于是二阶堂才提出了荒诞的要求。他是有能力让家村会不至于过草率地动无名街，但Takeshi却轻信了他口里的谎言。连吹灰之力也不费，二阶堂手到便擒来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因此在他目睁睁地看着Takeshi脱下衣服，照他的话辱弄自己时，没有人能体会二阶堂的心情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他见过那么多人，热情似火的、妩媚娇艳的、故作冷淡的、假装青涩的，男男女女，数也数不清。可正是如此，二阶堂从来没见过，甚至想象也想象不到，寄托着他无法放下的执念的人会是什么样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更何况是Takeshi忍耐着屈辱任他摆布，近在眼前一次一次高潮的模样，那足以使心也丢掉的二阶堂意乱不安。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他每次都在Takeshi无心注意的时候，闷不做声地和原始本能搏斗，把所有耐心都用来等Takeshi羞迫地走向性成熟，直到他终于占有了Takeshi，直到那个从小认为卡因哥哥是特殊的、到现在也对二阶堂有无法释怀感情的Takeshi，就在他身下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>阴晦的乌云布满天空，逼仄得很低，放眼望去整个世界都铺陈着灰蒙暗淡的色调，暴雨来临的预兆，显而易见。而二阶堂将手伸出了窗外，也只接到两点三点雨星，到底不知这天气意在何处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>烟头丢了一地，他已经烦躁至极了。底下的废物个个办不成任务，还有脸狡辩；石井又杀鸡儆猴似的在他面前杀了人。二阶堂好不容易沉住气，揉皱了烟盒，打火机也被他暴怒地摔了个碎。他等的人还没来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>手表的时间已经打过了三点五十，超出了接近一小时，二阶堂从来都不是富有耐心的人，除非是有兴趣折磨人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他坐回桌前，正要喊人收拾地方的时候，门才被推了开，Takeshi迟到了一小时才到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“或许你该解释一下。”冷哼了一声，二阶堂面上一副皮笑肉不笑的表情。他的语气不给拒绝的空间，同时将手搭在桌沿，手指浮躁地一下下敲着桌面，那声音突兀极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>受二阶堂不安好意的眼神注视着，Takeshi根本什么也说不出来。他是因为Smoky旧伤复发才耽搁了的，但Takeshi却知道无论他说实话或编造谎言，不管摆出什么理由，二阶堂都不过是想找一个不满的借口罢了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>气氛随着沉默无言而焦灼起来，空气中就像绷紧了一根无形的弦，越拉越紧，越拉越紧。Takeshi看着二阶堂在笑，又清楚他没有，带着虚伪笑意的视线令人头皮发麻，Takeshi明白二阶堂是生气了。而他就像二阶堂从不想他好过一样，不想让背弃无名街的卡因好过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我没有理由向你解释。”于是他面色不改，这般回答到。稚气未脱的脸庞上又浮现出分毫不屑，不经意地转化成二阶堂最为恼怒的蔑视来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们比素未谋面的陌生人还要疏远，彼此间隔着难以跨越的沟壑阻碍，而那十年的共同生活，没有拉近两人半分，反而更像在之间筑起了一堵墙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂起了身，慢慢朝Takeshi闲步过去。说没有害怕是假的，上次二阶堂的粗鲁还刻在他的身体记忆里，Takeshi无法预料二阶堂会做出什么来。他捏紧了拳头，可身体已经在轻微颤抖，就像二阶堂身上有种会引起他不安的天然力量。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男孩寸步不离地盯着二阶堂走至他面前，轻佻地勾起他的下巴。他没有二阶堂高，此时便被迫与男人对视。二阶堂的目光不加遮蔽地、占有欲极强地，寸寸扫视过他的脸，令人惴惴难安。而自从视线相触，Takeshi就没有勇气再移开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂低眸，注意到Takeshi用力握着的拳头正不可控地不停发抖，再向上望去，Takeshi趁他挪开眼神时看向了别处。他猛地赫然而怒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他正挑着下巴的手将Takeshi的头甩向了一侧，猝然施力一推，Takeshi的后背直截撞上了冰凉坚硬的墙壁。一阵痛楚，还没来得及反应，一只手便凶狠地捏住了他的下巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你怕我？”二阶堂欺身抵住他，笼出一片阴影。他的语调平静，甚至称得上正常，可离得太近，Takeshi轻易从他的双眼里看到了恼恨，呼吸瞬间急促起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>无形的力量封住了Takeshi的双唇，他无法开口，只能感受到二阶堂的力度越发的强，似乎用力得要将他揉进身体里一样，两具身体间不见得一点缝隙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你凭什么怕我？”“什么”两字咬得极重，话音刚落，空气中的弦就彻底崩断了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下一秒钟则是一阵天旋地转，待Takeshi重装上意识，发现自己已经被推倒在了桌上，而原本之上堆叠的书籍文件全都翻覆在地面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的双腿被扳得大开，男人正急切地脱他的衣服，Takeshi出于本能反应地伸手阻止，可每每都被无情拽开，二阶堂的动作决绝得不容抵抗。Takeshi再笨也知道这番举动过后是什么，不记得衣服都是如何被扯下身体，可他依然在二阶堂解他的裤链时，张皇失措地伸手拦阻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他怕极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>似乎因为他的动作，二阶堂倏然停下了。男人放开了Takeshi的裤子，垂眸良久，扯出一个难看的笑容来，又在抬头过后恢复了正常。接着他狠狠掐住了Takeshi的脖子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你凭什么怕我？”他重复了刚才的字语。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi根本不明白他在指什么。呼吸和心跳一并紊乱，短促的雷声吓得他不敢再动。暴雨顷刻间从天而降，整个天地转即便处在了雨水之中。Takeshi躺在黑木桌上，脖颈被扼住，右手被摁在头侧，惊愕地望着二阶堂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>显然男人已怒不可竭了，眼里满是暴戾，而Takeshi却不知道他为何动怒。而二阶堂不合时宜地笑了一声，忽然以这种状态开始陈述起一个个事实。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你知道无名街的毒品工厂是谁提议开在那里的吗？是我。”他直视入Takeshi的眼睛，自问自答着，像是在说与他毫不相干的事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不知道子音有多白痴吧，他竟然在Smoky病重的时候，走投无路到跑来家村会向我借钱，简直蠢到没救。”二阶堂顿了顿，又继续说到，“就算是你，也知道我绝不会白白借钱给他的。之前家村会就有在SWORD建工厂的想法了，所以我才帮了子音个忙，把毒品工厂建在了你们无名街。”说到这时，他竟笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那些在工厂里制作毒品的人，你猜猜都是谁？”二阶堂一时好笑得话都说不清楚，“就是从前无名街那些对我冷嘲热讽、不诽谤中伤我就过不舒坦的人。我一个个记住了他们，让子音一个个替我找到了工厂里来。我应该让你瞧瞧，他们对我谄媚讨好的模样，就像一条狗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又是一声惊雷，空气潮湿不已，二阶堂又加重了一分手上的力度，令Takeshi难受得皱眉，却不至于呼吸不了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那些人一直背着你们做些肮脏的事，每天想尽办法离开无名街，你们底下那些孩子少了很多个吧，那也是他们卖掉的。你以为他们做这些事，Smoky不知道吗？嗯？他知道了又能怎么样呢，他什么证据也没有，没有办法惩治他们，因为都是我帮忙把证据销毁掉的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我搞了这么个工厂在你们无名街，Smoky都毫不知情，还说些什么只有有外人进去他就立马知道的话。”二阶堂讽刺到，“不过既然工厂被你们给毁了，那些人也没存在的必要了。你们也都知道他们是被家村会杀害的，我就告诉你，他们是我亲手，一个接一个地开枪打死的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用最心不在焉的随意语调，表述着如此残忍的事实，那不禁令Takeshi头脑呆滞，难以置信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你记得MUGEN那个领头的好兄弟吧，叫什么龙也，我都记不清了。我只记得当时撞死他的车里，我就坐在副驾驶上。”他突然之间松开了掐在Takeshi脖子上的手，呼吸困难的男孩立马大口大口汲取着氧气，仿若一条濒死的鱼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂的手转而抚上了Takeshi的脸庞，指腹缓慢地摩挲男孩的眼下皮肤，与他说出的话毫不符合的极尽温柔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“连阿登我也用完就丢掉了，那个废物什么都做不到还大言不惭，真是可笑，于是我给了他一把枪让他自尽，没想到这傻子竟然拿着枪去威胁你们。”二阶堂凑得极近，就在他的耳畔，好像只要再多一厘米就能吻上他的耳垂，“最后下令开车撞他的，也是我。”他轻巧地承认到，一切血腥阴毒他都不以为意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“比起他们来，我对你，什么都没做。所以，你没资格怕我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂温热的鼻息扑在他的耳朵，Takeshi眼里的恐惧惊叱瓦解了，留下藏在之后的直白的心寒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 代価(四)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FOUR.</p>
<p>伴随着残忍的话被说出，二阶堂置在他脸颊的手从侧颈抚向了胸口，掌心碾过他左侧乳首，无缝贴合着往下，沉缓地滑过起伏不定的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人俯得极低，鼻尖若即若离地碰触他的皮肤，右手探至他的裤边，隔着衣料捻揉底下年轻的性体。二阶堂有意做得慢极，不疾不徐地酝酿情欲，那状态与他的怒气程度毫无相符。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接着他的手沿着原路返回了原地，手掌粗糙的纹理和薄茧激起一阵敏感不已的颤栗。那双手将心悸与恐惧覆遍了Takeshi全身。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂松松地握住Takeshi的脖颈，拇指向上，推高了他的下巴。另一手来到唇边，指腹一寸寸压过男孩的下唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂凭着晦暗的眼神笑了，既冰凉，又薄情，连嘴角也没勾起。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“张嘴。”他命令。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两根手指蛮横地在口腔里翻搅过，携有的烟草气熏得Takeshi喉咙发痒。沾着他唾液的手指，在一切都无所掩盖之时，便伸进了他的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>异物违背生理侵进来，Takeshi下意识全身绷紧，仿佛箭弓上的弦，一刻无法放松。他知道二阶堂冷静表面下郁怒正盛，Takeshi没忘，二阶堂在无名街时就是这样，对他越是生气，就越发冷静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>扩张的感受十分屈辱，Takeshi咬紧了下颌骨，偏过头看向别处，额上的青筋爆出，显示着他有多用力抑制自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人却颇有兴致，向更深处开拓的同时将他暴露在外的性器纳入手中，不断上下套弄，让Takeshi饱受双重打击。尽管二阶堂知道Takeshi不过是因为手交才硬了，他对自己没有欲望，可盛怒之下的性欲令他兴奋不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他盯紧了Takeshi小腹急促的起伏，在后庭困难扩张时还在怀念Takeshi嘴里的润泽潮湿。二阶堂更想用下体把手指体验过的再体验一遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>未关紧的窗里飘进了风雨，任是Takeshi再自制也无以抗拒逐渐升腾的快感，他还太年轻，而他所有的性经验都来自二阶堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在Takeshi几近到达界限时，二阶堂毫无顾及地中止了前戏，将人拽下了办公桌，让Takeshi跪在了脚跟前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>脱离了短暂的热切，Takeshi懵懵懂懂的不太清明，裤子还挂在他的腿上没完全褪去，性器高高昂起。直到他看着二阶堂解开了拉链，居高临下地蔑视他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要他口，这是再明显不过的事情了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他明明懂了，却露出不明白的神情，理智内的斗争蹭地激烈起来。可二阶堂毫无耐心可言，等待不了半分钟，就拽过Takeshi的头发要直接往他嘴里送。男人的性器凑到嘴边，Takeshi迫不得已地松了唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可吞到半根，就无论如何也进不去了，Takeshi被撑得难受，骇人的尺寸填满了口里的全部缝隙，舌头压得不能动，他毫无技巧，能做的只有避免牙齿磕到柱体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一时无所适从，不知所措，他完全忘记了十分钟前听过二阶堂说了些什么，喉内只能发出些委屈的呜咽声，一手握住他剩下的部分，一手攥着二阶堂的西装裤。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“全部吞进去。”二阶堂音调平稳，语气平淡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi已经尽了全力，柱体的头部已经碰到了喉头，再难深入。何况他动也动不了，二阶堂的性器还在口内胀大，更无法吞咽。他像是把之前二阶堂教过的全都忘到了不知名的地方。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>因而二阶堂扣住了Takeshi的后脑，不容拒绝地，开始在他的口腔里小弧度抽送。二阶堂头脑发热，闭着眼睛，轻声喘息着仰头享受，也渐渐不满足于这点感受。他再睁开眼时已满目欲念，难以控制，挺进Takeshi的嘴里做了几个深喉，逼得那男孩生理反胃，喉内缩紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi抬起湿漉漉的双眸望上来，像只初长成的小兽，眼神里有分毫怨愤，但更多的是无辜。男人也看下去，视线在空气里汇集的那一刻，几乎能够点燃流动的湿气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂抽身出来，性器的径口与Takeshi的唇角牵出一条透明津液。男孩注意到，便低眸看了看，伸出舌尖勾断了它。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>渴望瞬时在体内烧得厉害，他硬得发疼。如果说二阶堂刚才还有所克制，那么现在他一分秒也难再忍耐。男人将Takeshi拖起来推向墙壁，扳开一侧臀瓣直接后入了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是在十秒之内发生的事，预料不到的动作让Takeshi惊叫出了声。再反应过来，二阶堂的下体已经深深埋进了后穴，男人在耳边发出了满足的喟叹。而Takeshi霎时无法站住，支离破碎的记忆片段从眼前闪过，意识瞬间一片漆黑，耳内一阵轰鸣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“卡因”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个梦回无数次的想法足够瓦解Takeshi任何的防范戒备，使他软弱无力。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂没等到Takeshi适应几分，就大力抽插起来。穴肉紧致细腻，越是快速摩擦越带来高热的快感，直击着大脑神经，使全身上下的血液都往下体涌去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>被紧紧压住，Takeshi半分不能动作，不易习惯的痛楚令他想咬住些什么，可双手都被钉在了墙壁上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“疼...”男孩憋出个字眼，却没等到任何回应。他不知道下一次撞击二阶堂会入到多深，只能被动地承受着。脸贴在冰冷之上，视线所及全是空荡的白色，性器挤在身体与墙壁之间，无法得到疏解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>每每都要抽出到只剩头部，再整根挺入，大开大合的动作让Takeshi几乎站不住。动作了几十下，二阶堂感受到他身体的适应，下体的进入变得愈渐容易。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不清楚Takeshi是不是一开始就没有隐忍，带着气音的喘吟大声了许多，在密集的雨声做背景下显得暧昧不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在男孩不自觉的腿软下，二阶堂放开了他的手，转而掐住了他的腰臀。只要低头，就能轻易将性器如何次次没入股缝间的场景收入眼底，他涨红的狰狞的下体和Takeshi雪白的被撞得发红的臀肉对比鲜明，如若稍许扯开一边，还能看见穴口吞吐的样子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那视线冲击过于强烈，二阶堂一手撑住了墙壁，指尖都用力得陷入Takeshi的皮肤里，插得男孩不断发紧的小腹也是满的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi几乎不能呼吸了，他大口吸着气，却难以呼出去。他被压得难受，胡乱往后伸手想抓住二阶堂，寻找一个支撑点，本能地朝后仰头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>愉悦是无法否认的，身体契合使人在欲望里越陷越深。二阶堂找到了敏感的凹陷，双手一并固定住Takeshi的腰，这样能更好地施力往一处顶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最后他提快了速度，失了节奏，在高潮时射进了Takeshi身体里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Takeshi弄污了墙壁，还没来得及喘一口气，二阶堂像是不满意一样，转身又将他推到桌上。他的欲望持高不下，没有因为一次释放而舒缓半分，反而因为那些赤裸的想法而更加炙烫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi的手臂枕在桌沿，他的性器还可怜地滴着白液，就被带往了下一次性事。男人的下体前端在已经被操开的穴口磨蹭，浅浅插入了些又滑开来。男孩闭眼皱着眉，到这个境地，他没法对二阶堂的举动做出反抗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>接着他再次被进入，二阶堂的手抚过他如蝴蝶翅膀一般的一双肩胛骨之间，摁在他的腰处，迫使他的身体极度往下压。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有了目标的撞击更加充分有力，Takeshi抓紧桌面承受着，头脑混乱不知所想。雪白的皮囊底下绯色气血涌动着，他全身都红了起来。汗水出了极多，滑过耳边在下颚汇聚成珠。金发也湿哒哒的，毫无生气。甚至连压得最狠的脊柱凹陷处，也聚积了小汪汗珠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>来回抽插的动作产生了奇异的水声，Takeshi的裤子竟还未褪去，半挂在腿上，也没遮到任何地方。他们连一句言语也没有，Takeshi背对着他，并不知道二阶堂是如何模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂清楚地知道自己所做的所有事情，包括他对什么人动了龌蹉的心思、他现在正为谁疯狂不已。Takeshi曾经是那么稚气，他也曾将小孩子轻轻拥在怀里，告诉他自己在因此不用怕；他曾因为Takeshi在身边而倍感安慰。可现在他却对Takeshi做了极尽侮辱的事，亲手把自己在他心目中杀死。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而那番比对在二阶堂身体里引发了难以名状的快感，此刻除了沉沦放肆他无事可做，他无法停止这场肉体交欢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他渴望探索Takeshi，从头到脚，由外至里，妄求Takeshi无所保留。却不能交与他人，他筑起的所有要由他亲手毁灭。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>欲海翻涌不歇，他又一次喘息着内射在后穴里。然后将Takeshi翻了个身，脱掉了他仅剩的裤子，像是不知疲倦地、情欲精力用之不竭地，二阶堂俯身朝他的后穴再一次挺入了下体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雷雨越刮越盛，欲望越满足越无法满足，二阶堂就像在性瘾里疯了，不顾Takeshi百般惊恐的神色，不顾已经占尽了他的身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而二阶堂这才注意到Takeshi的大腿上竟绑了绷带，在靠近根部的地方。白色绷带表面渗出了血色，男人抚摸着那里，眼神阴沉不定。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那是Takeshi前两天在打斗里被匕首割伤的，出腿的时候伤到了内侧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi勉强用手肘撑住了卧在桌面的身体，几乎被抽干了所有力气。他惶恐不安地看着二阶堂，看不穿男人的任何想法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>往伤口处轻轻一压，男孩就会痛呼出声，这让二阶堂眼底拂过暴虐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“让我猜猜，”二阶堂勾着嘴角，仿佛心情很好，“是P给你包扎的对吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>埋在体内的柱体重新动了起来，后穴被操到松软，敏感不已，二阶堂随意一顶都能让Takeshi浑身颤抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>内射了两次的精液满满地包在穴道中，随着二阶堂拔出挺入的性器从穴口流出来，色情极了，黏糊糊的，流在黑色的木桌上头，沾在Takeshi的臀部和腿上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...你监视我？”Takeshi哑着嗓子质问，可声音却染着极致的欲色，软得酥麻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂笑了声，捉住了Takeshi想推开他的手。“难道你第一天知道吗？”他反问。没服气的男孩还想乱动，被死死压在了桌上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>就着这般姿势，二阶堂低眼深深地凝进Takeshi的眼睛，他一丝不苟的头发也乱了，几缕黑发搭在额边。而Takeshi似乎并不愿意与他对视，窘迫得闭上了眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>后穴几近被干到没有知觉了，可还是因为二阶堂的动作牵动着感受。男人到最后也大力地操干着，Takeshi残留的一番力气就用在双腿上，战栗着大开着，蹬住了桌沿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>最终高潮时已经射不出什么来，Takeshi无力地松着双唇，没发出任何声音，小腹一阵痉挛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你最好不要让我再知道你和那小子之间的事，”在这场没有尽头的性事之后，二阶堂竟然还有心思发出警告，“否则我也不知道我会对他做出什么来，我相信你也不希望那种事发生。”他低沉的声音里充满了危险。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时刚好有人在外敲响了门。“二阶堂大哥，会长找您。”礼貌性的三下，就不再出声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂起身整理好仪容，房间里充斥着纵欲过度的强烈气味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以乖一点，听话一点，那样什么事都不会发生。”给出了一个谎言，就要编造更多谎言来圆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂整理好便迅速离开了这里，没交代给他任何离开的准许，而Takeshi已丧失了所有力气与意识，他支撑不住地从桌面滑向地毯，短暂地晕了过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>意志力是什么。当人有了清晰准确的目的，为了达到它就此产生的强大心理力量。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>做为无名街的孩子，坚定树立的原则，警惕外来的侵犯，无视偏见，学会笃定，那总需要强大的意志，Takeshi并不例外。他在包括Smoky在内所有人的殷切期望下，习惯了坚持。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>无论被打倒多少次，Takeshi总要为了守护好无名街不懈地站起来。这个地方，Smoky之外，只有他。因为难以忍受家人眼里话里的失望，所以他从始至终都在努力变得更像Smoky。活着活着，心里装的便只有责任了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可是意志力也存在界限，终会损耗殆尽。Takeshi并不懂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当过分自制，做那些艰难的决定时，接受着本不愿承受的事情时，他的决心在消磨，他的信仰在动摇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>哪怕如此，Takeshi也不做改变。那种意志力体现在他身心俱损时，他也依然要强迫自己清醒过来，再不堪也要维护残留的那丁点不被人看重的尊严。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是Takeshi使出全力，才用被脱下的布料挡住他自己也厌恶的身体，手脚在血液沸腾后变得冰凉，不受控制地抖动不止。他扶着墙壁才能勉强站起来，双腿颤巍不稳，一动就无力地往下瘫。屈辱填满了他的心脏和大脑，堵住了口鼻，难以呼吸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>攀住墙壁一寸一寸地往外走，几乎是挪动。下半身痛得让Takeshi出冷汗，他能感受到有液体正流出身体。使不上力量，仅仅凭着意志力在走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂的下属收到命令过来时，Takeshi才刚到走廊一半路程。这时有人来挟住他，Takeshi半分不能抵抗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>被扛着拖到了车上，接着被带回无名街之外，再被丢下了车。双腿触地那刻便软了，Takeshi用手支撑着才避免撞到地。他那模样，像是久病虚弱一般。全都拜二阶堂所赐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>雨水过后的湿地泥泞，一处坑洼不出两步外又是另一个。Takeshi累极了，他行尸走肉般地朝他称之为家的地方行进，所有念想都只是希望能好好睡上一觉。他从未有这样不怠坚持同时又渴望休息的时候。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>几乎要狠狠摔下去的前一秒，有人来到了面前。Takeshi发现那是P，他认出了P，才终于软弱地倒下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不出多久Takeshi就发起了烧，可意识在空白期时，他仍死死攥住了身上的衣物，不让任何外力阻止。 他腰上臀部双腿的掐痕淤青遍布。比起难受，他更害怕，更畏惧被揭露。如若是死了，Takeshi也宁愿这秘密随他一并死去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在二阶堂面前，他尽全力装作毫不在意，但事实却是那个和卡因有相同面孔的人，Takeshi时刻无忘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>连发现redrum工厂的那时他都还记忆犹新，当家村会几人到来，不合时宜的手机铃声在一触即发的紧张氛围里响起，阿登慌张地接通电话时，喊的那声二阶堂，极快的时间内在Takeshi心里翻覆出一阵风雨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那还是第一次，Takeshi在知晓卡因成为二阶堂之后，从别人口里听见了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>复杂难解的情绪一瞬间扰乱了他的大脑，旁边的P发觉了他的不对劲，还投来询问的眼神。当时Takeshi摇摇头，示意他无事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但卡因，或者说是二阶堂，从来都是横亘在他生命里、无法忽视的人。要他放下，等同于要他忘却来到无名街那最初十年里的种种。Takeshi无法做到，这让他从心底里瞧不起自己，想起卡因、面对二阶堂的每一刻他都无比介怀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>即使到现在，在二阶堂对他做出这些过分至极的事情之后，卡因和二阶堂的身影依旧在他眼里依模模糊糊地交相重叠，Takeshi无力分辨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他到底年轻，身体很快就能恢复如初。入了夏季，天空整日晴朗通透。早起时遍空无云，午后日头毒辣，傍晚也霞色热烈，今日预示着明日的好天气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这几天P对他关怀过了头，红色的身影老在他眼前晃悠，看到他皱皱眉，动辄就要开口问哪里不舒服。Takeshi哭笑不得，总要赶他去负责的其他地方巡视。Smoky身体好些了，今天还走动了不少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>巡过一圈，没有异常，Takeshi独身朝绘里家走去，他答应了今天要去帮小女孩搬搬东西。晚霞烧了一个多钟头，还没有半分减弱。Takeshi乐得仰头欣赏铺了整片天的云霞，像燃不尽的火海。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>快到地方时，他的视线之中出现了Smoky与日向。他们坐在最高之处，Takeshi只能勉强辨认清样子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知缘由地，Takeshi停下了脚步，静静地望了过去。两人似乎有些争执，不过Takeshi知道一向都是日向单方面吵个不停。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>注视着他们的男孩眉心微动，突然注意到，Smoky在日向面前似乎总会出现其他样子。跟在家人之间截然不同，却也从来不在其他人面前显露。如同只有日向才有这种能力，让Smoky变得不一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi神思恍惚间，远处的Smoky和日向吻在了一起，日向揪着Smoky的衣领，却是Smoky先凑上前的。Takeshi微微睁大了双眸，两秒钟内扯回视线又重新看过去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人亲吻彼此，其后是绚烂的晚霞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那番场景震动了Takeshi的心情，尽管他并不明白原因，可也无法移开眼睛。Takeshi静驻在原地，望向他们的眼神掺上了痴迷。他好像十分羡慕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>垂在身侧的手移上了心脏的位置，那里震荡不歇，再抬高，触碰到了干燥的嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi神色一暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 代価(五)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FIVE.</p>
<p>“二阶堂从未吻过他。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>半秒钟之内，这是Takeshi心里浮现的第一个想法。他再次看回接吻的二人，神色微显受伤。这番场面刺激了他因为自身不足而渴望填补的感受——Takeshi很羡慕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他记得日向为Smoky燃放的烟火，绚烂得漫无边际，占领了整片天空，就如同日向高调的感情。而Takeshi并不需要那么多，只一束線香花火攒动的光亮便足够装满他的小小心房。一直以来，他学过的最宝贵之处就是知足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘁，小孩子。”那时他蹲在角落，满心欢喜地守着花火燃到了底，而二阶堂装作满不在乎地嗤之以鼻，忘记了这束礼物是本人亲手买来逗口中小孩开心的。Takeshi仍懂事地向他道谢，纯粹笑容下将一切铭记在心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是讽刺的地方在于，到现在为止，二阶堂和他已经做尽了称之为最亲密的事。身体交合，灵魂却愈发遥远。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但这荒唐想法只是一瞬，眼睛眨眨，手指动动即消失无踪，时间短得不足以令Takeshi记清楚它。在二阶堂的所作所为之后，只有生恨才符合逻辑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他反复说服自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>夜间的巡逻Takeshi跟在了Smoky之后，都是动作轻快的人，尽管Smoky尚在病中，他们也很快完成了任务。登上工厂楼顶透透气时，Takeshi注意到Smoky气色已然好了许多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想来是日向那混蛋的功劳，Takeshi不得不违心承认。空气里蔓延有些许野花香气，周围虽有杂声，却显得此处越发静谧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你最近遇到什么难处了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知不觉发起呆来的Takeshi猛回头，惊于Smoky会先开口，且看穿了他。他急于压制内心的躁动，表现得异样，因此Smoky的轻松有余便正与他相反。不知为何而褪成蓝灰的双眸和那银色泽的乱发，一同使得夜晚也神秘温柔起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky看向他，眼中尽是舒朗温和，类似一种哥哥对弟弟的关怀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“之前就觉得你有些不对劲了，”他像一只猫一般懒懒倚靠着，依然有些没气力，“不过你一向都是忍耐到底的性子，也就没过问。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不提其他，他们也从来都十分要好。二阶堂走后，Smoky和Takeshi常和对方知无不言，其间不存在秘密。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我没什么…”对于和二阶堂见不得光的关系，Takeshi选择缄口不言。本意便是为了保护无名街和Smoky，如若与此相悖，他承受过的一切就没有了意义。只是暂时，他还是有心继续维持难得的平静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky微微蹙眉，视线带上了分毫探询。Takeshi是在他眼前长大的孩子，他绝不会多强求一个答案。“如果需要，你知道我一直在。”他松下肩膀，“只是P他太过关心你了，不来问问你，我和他心里都没数。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这段时间你看起来特别累，扛不住的时候就停下来休息，明白吗？没有人会责怪你。”可任是Smoky自己也做不到话中所说，“P和Yu他们虽然急躁幼稚了点，也是能委托重任的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“武，我不想你活得太像我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>选择Takeshi的、把Takeshi当做下一个总长培养的都是他，Smoky时常后悔于将重担压给Takeshi，可是说到底他也无计可施。他的病一天天在加重，未雨绸缪是最妥善的选项。如果最后他终是离开了，对Takeshi怀有的抱歉将永远无法释怀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>从哪时起，他们就很少再有独处掏心的机会，向来寡言的Smoky意外对他说了很多，而每一点都在直逼他的脆弱之处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在开始下雾的时间，Takeshi神思恍惚地回到房里。他不自主地思考起事情败露的可能性，P可能认为他失去理智疯了，Smoky或许会失望痛心。但意料之外，Takeshi竟不觉得有谁会给予他理解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>除此以外，他知道的只是一点：Smoky从始至终也未恨过二阶堂。这在Takeshi看来算作Smoky的神性所在。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“回来了？”要不是P开口出声，Takeshi走进房间两分钟都察觉不到还有别人。他漫不经心地“嗯”了声，一如往常地不介意有P在而开始脱衣服。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>觉得不对的想法在下一秒即刻击中大脑，尽管Takeshi快速止住了动作并重新套回了T恤，他的后腰也无疑在P眼中暴露完全。想当然，红头发的男孩儿立马冲到了他跟前，不由分说地要伸手拉开他的衣尾。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是不是谁欺负你了！”P着急起来下手没个轻重，莽撞挣扯时让Takeshi痛呼了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“只是不小心碰伤的。”忙拉好衣服不让他生疑，Takeshi顿时退得老远。掐痕严重得大半周也没有好转，Takeshi此时甚至在庆幸P看到的不是他腿间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之前大腿内侧包扎起来逐渐愈合的伤口，上次被二阶堂玩到再次出血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你少胡说了，”昏黄灯光下P的表情急切，眼睛都红了，“我们从小打架到大，受过的伤数都数不清，是不是碰撞的痕迹你比我更清楚。”他用力反驳到，Takeshi不说实话的态度令他赌气可怜得像只被踩到尾巴的小狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那种伤明明就是人为的！你到底在外面做什么工作？每次问你都遮遮掩掩不告诉我，上回都晕倒了还不肯坦白，真有那么见不得人吗？！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>还是小孩子心性，总是不明白有些话憋在心里也比说出口强。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对P不能来硬的，Takeshi努力扯出个笑容来，却生硬得出奇。“别生气好不好？我下次给你带礼物回来。”他又摆出好似年长许多的架子来，“不是我不告诉你，是因为没什么特别的，只是很普通的工作而已。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“因为我知道P会信我的，你说对吧？”Takeshi尽量把语调放得循循善诱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你答应过我不会隐瞒我任何事的。”P抬起头来，神色复杂地望向已经对他戴有面具的男孩子，“任何事。”他重复。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们无间地相处了接近二十年，Takeshi那副比他更加稚嫩的面容之下的一切，却尽在潜移默化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对啊，我不会隐瞒你的。”Takeshi的故作轻松P怎能体察不到，“赶快去洗洗，晚了就别胆小和我挤一张床了。”Takeshi忙催促。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>把会长送上车后，车窗摇了下来，二阶堂迅速恭敬地俯身侧耳。“还有什么事需要交代吗？”这些事他做得很是流利熟悉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上次说和上园会的交易…”家村龙美开了个头，二阶堂立刻会意，接着便有条不紊地陈述起进度。即使家村龙美并未插手这项事，也很快有了个大略的进程。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…到时投入黑市走一盘，利润会更加可观。”收了尾，他噤声待会长指示。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“听说他们用的无名街的矿石？”虽是在和二阶堂说话，但两人的目光是不同方向。家村龙美向来是只笑面虎，客套微笑底下的心狠手辣连二阶堂也望之不及。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是的。”二阶堂略一思忖，简单地应了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他这位从最低贱位置做起来的干部来自无名街，家村龙美自然有过耳闻，此刻他便饶有兴趣地看上去。“不用我多说，”他清淡的语气中实际威压颇重，“你自己也会‘好好关照’他们吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那是当然。”二阶堂微微一笑，冰冷而没有温度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有人说你最近有点分心啊。”二阶堂闻言，顿时将姿态伏得更加低下，“只要你做得好，无名街等最后我自会留给你…除之而后快。”二阶堂低头称“是”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“替我盯紧石井和川田的动作。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>说罢漆黑的车窗拉上，直到汽车驶向远处，二阶堂才直起鞠躬的身体。“没事少来打扰我。”他转换面孔，立马变得冷若冰霜，甩完一句就大步回到办公室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi开门进来之时，二阶堂已经维持了原有姿势二十分钟。旁人并不会贸然闯入，因此二阶堂听到声响，只是抬了抬眼皮子。他不作言，Takeshi也不靠近，两人视线相抵，一阵交锋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过只是Takeshi单方面的愤懑不平，二阶堂可没这个心情。男孩那咬紧的颚骨、短促的呼吸、郁结的眉目，以至捏紧的拳头，无一例外地在表现他此刻竭尽全力的隐忍。可这状态在二阶堂看来也不过是只放养的小野猫炸毛，就算呲牙咬人也破不了皮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>调教了这么些时候，竟然还毫不懂事，已经不能说是愚笨。二阶堂拉下脸来，温度降至凝点以下，空气极速固化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你准备一动不动到什么时候？”他就是心情再好，都能被Takeshi随便惹怒，“脱。”他严词。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi依旧不动作，就差把二阶堂给气笑了。分明只要听话就能相安无事，二阶堂强硬到几乎是虐待之后，他居然胆子更大了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>同上回二阶堂被激火一模一样的情况和位置，甚至于二阶堂冲他气势汹汹走过去的举动也对上了。大抵是长不了教训，Takeshi被吓得退了两步，仍被二阶堂单手捉住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人拽过他往桌边一摔，这次变了顺序从裤子脱起。Takeshi越是妄想挣脱二阶堂越是不容反抗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>扒光Takeshi倒也没什么难度，但他这次却不住地喊着“放开我”，死活不肯张开腿服软配合。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“放开我，我不想和你做！”其实他从一被擒住就开始发慌腿软了，同样的地方和二阶堂，没有差别的经历再次被记起。不是在心甘情愿下，身体遭受的性肆虐并不好受，痛苦比快感强烈了无数倍。二阶堂不把他当人看，Takeshi只要一回想上次的记忆就会浑身发抖。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但最主要的原因却是他想到了晚霞下的吻，他从那之中滋生了不断的力气和抗拒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不想和我做？”二阶堂像是被逗笑了，他掐住Takeshi的喉咙把他的后背朝桌面撞，“那你想和谁？要我去外面随便找一个，还是找几个来轮你？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这个提议令Takeshi大惊失色，他难以置信地瞪大双眸摇头，惊惶地改口：“我不要，我不想和任何人做。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂再不记得那束線香花火。他看着二阶堂，心脏像是被凿开一个口来，簌簌通着冷风，抽痛不已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而二阶堂知道他的话唬住了Takeshi，还笑了出来。“这里只有我想不想，你算什么东西？”他冷言，轻蔑地挑眉。接着他想起什么一般抽身移开，把Takeshi推到了沙发上，转身从哪里拿出来一把手铐。二阶堂将钥匙咬在齿间，额发低垂着，强劲地将Takeshi铐在了一旁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他要Takeshi心甘情愿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你做什么？！”Takeshi羞愤难当，挣扎无果，“放开我！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人并未理会他的怒火，转头自得地坐回了他的办公椅，并把手铐的钥匙放在Takeshi眼前触不可及之处，可恶至极。Takeshi一次一次想扯脱手铐，全做了无用功。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不听我的话，我只有让别人教教你听话该什么做。”二阶堂说的话意义不明，Takeshi更无心去探究其意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想尽一切办法挣脱桎梏的这会儿，二阶堂烟也点上了，双腿翘得老高，更恶劣地用脚带起Takeshi的外套，丢到了他身上。Takeshi被怒气冲昏了头脑，更觉得莫名其妙。但很快他就开始明白二阶堂意欲何处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>十分钟后，Takeshi也喊累了，逐渐接受二阶堂不会放他走的现实，那个时候便有人敲响了门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>进来的是一位陌生面孔，Takeshi突兀地生出种奇怪又熟悉的感受。Takeshi更不知道那人是来自家村会还是哪里，他对自己置若罔闻，就像没看见一样，径直走向了二阶堂。接着在Takeshi不解之下，跪伏在男人脚前，乖顺地抬头喊到：“二阶堂大人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一切尽管从不在Takeshi掌控之中，也失去了控制。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi无法平复情绪，眼睁睁地看着那男孩像一个仆人一样地，解开二阶堂的裤链，不发任何言语地含入吞吐，时不时倾慕地望上去，甚至是给二阶堂戴上安全套，连自己也坐上去摆动身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>竟然就如此在Takeshi面前上演一出性事。Takeshi看疯了的不仅有二阶堂，还有自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>就算现在再紧闭双眼也迟了，视觉隔断听觉依旧在线，那个男孩叫得极是欢愉，而Takeshi涨红了身体，理智浑浊。他的拳头握紧了，到底按捺不住再看过去时，发觉二阶堂一直都凝着自己。男人的表面没有一丝缝隙，淡淡的毫无变化，像是并不享受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他指间的烟自顾自燃烧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>目光相接之时，心脏、鼻腔和眼中的酸楚感一并爆发了，Takeshi不知道二阶堂为什么要这样对自己。如果这境况允许他哭，Takeshi眼角的泪花定会变成不断线的水珠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果非要这般教他听话，他也仍旧想不通。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有缘故的酸涩难受之下，Takeshi的视线停留在陌生男孩身上，他总算发现了，金发白肤和军绿色外套，侧面看过去，就像自己。内心那种微妙之感愈发猖獗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“疯子。”Takeshi说得很小声，应该说在呻吟声之下显得小声。二阶堂注意到了，回给他一个看不穿的神情。可二阶堂下个举动更让Takeshi无以应对。他动不了，只看着二阶堂突然性情大变，扼住那人的喉咙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谁准你叫的？”他不打预告的狠绝模样无比可怕。他根本不是怒于什么，只是找个借口发怒而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“对-对不起，二阶堂大人，对不起。”那人被震慑住，十来秒之后才手脚忙乱地回话，一刻不停地道歉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂显然不吃这套，他生气时别人做什么都是错。他的视线存存滑过那男孩的脸，仿若刀剜，那是张与Takeshi眉目神似的脸。可终归是个赝品，二阶堂全然舍得。于是他瞥了一眼Takeshi本人，回头就将烟头杵在了那人肩膀上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你疯了？！”Takeshi扯动手铐，金属发出碰撞的声响。他不是出于胆量，而是本性。但反观被烟烫的那人，脖颈还被掐住，他不敢出声，火燎的疼痛他只能暗自呜咽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你告诉我，痛吗？”二阶堂笑着问到，嘴角上扬的弧度毒如罂粟。得到了否认的答案，男人放开了他，转而又点燃香烟，在另外两人都不失惶恐的眼神下，再次用他的皮肤熄了烟头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们都疯了…”Takeshi失心一般摇头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人丢了烟，拿着打火机在他面前装模作样地晃了几圈。火苗就距离在下颚几毫米，而那人还摆出他的笑容来，似乎真的甘之如饴。可这却又令二阶堂不悦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“滚下去。”他不留情面地命令，男孩裸着下半身，不用多说就已在地毯上跪好。二阶堂起身拉好了裤子，他的手在其裸露臀部上游移时，还特意看往Takeshi，好像从最初就是为了为Takeshi表演。“扳开。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩听话地做出要求所讲，Takeshi完全能看到他的手指颤抖。随即二阶堂抽出了皮带，Takeshi忽然知晓了男人的目的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你放开他！”Takeshi很想冲过去痛揍二阶堂，可他清楚自己做不到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂皆不在意，用皮鞋脚跟踢了踢底下人的腿。“你告诉他，是你自愿的吗？”他轻淡到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…是。”男孩闭上眼睛回答，随后甜笑起来，“我愿意让二阶堂大人做任何事。”他给出了百分之百的肯定，可Takeshi怎会信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>牛皮质的宽长物在皮肤上移动，二阶堂拿着两头，好像在寻找下手的位置。从一开始是大腿，接着小腿、臀部、臀间无一幸免。皮带的鞭打声只是听起来都头皮发麻，全然能想象到有多痛，连续二三十几次，次次用了二阶堂六分力，只多不少。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人的裸露处很快红肿渗血，伤口上叠加伤口，他几乎快到痛的极限，伏在椅子上，几近跪不住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“王八蛋。”Takeshi一字一字吐出来。二阶堂半睨着眼看向Takeshi，他的眼眶充盈着泪水，脸脖青筋暴起，眉间倔强十分动人。这几字让二阶堂心情大好。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我还有更王八蛋的事，要我做给你看吗？”男人眸中带着胜意，鄙薄不屑。他在向Takeshi说话，而底下的人终是出口求饶。二阶堂又一笑，扯拽他的金发，逼他看往Takeshi。“看到了吗？他就是让你今天这样的罪魁祸首。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“求求你，求求你让二阶堂大人放过我吧！”分明做这一切的人是二阶堂，他却将矛头指向自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi急火攻心，脑内一阵发晕。他偏着眼神，不敢看这番场景。而那人还在哭着乞求他的怜悯，Takeshi不能坐视不管，可他又不知道怎么挽救。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“要是他不答应，你只有再挨十次咯。”二阶堂温声轻念，要不是此情此景，别人更会认为他在温言软语说情话哄着爱人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要…不要，求求你，求求你…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可Takeshi无所回应，哀求慢慢演变为愤恨。直到二阶堂再次扬起皮带，Takeshi才大声制止他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“够了！”他喊完，得来二阶堂的挑眉，像是在等着他说下一句，可Takeshi不清楚二阶堂想听的是如何，只能横横心，“…我听话，我听话就是了…”短短一句，却花光了他的自傲。看别人受虐，比他自己亲身经历还要难熬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呵，做不到任何事就不要大言不惭。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂满意地扔开皮带，看着那男孩忍住疼痛飞也似的逃跑。求生意志下痛又算如何，这一点二阶堂体会颇深。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以我说过…只要乖一点，什么都不会发生。如果你想试试被下药，大可再不听话。”二阶堂眉目舒展，用他残忍嗜血的手解开了手铐，又抚摸过Takeshi的脸颊。Takeshi身体僵硬，无力回答，“现在，衣服脱完，到桌子旁边趴好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>草草扩张了事，男人沉腰挺入。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi厌恶自己的身体，它还能在目睹凌辱后因为二阶堂兴奋起来，此刻他有多不想活着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂没再耍什么手段花样，只是普通地做完一次，就放他离开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这件事横在Takeshi脑里，难以消化。晚上脱皮似的清洗完身体，躺在床上听鸟虫蝉鸣时也无法静心。他思虑着，二阶堂不是不把他当做人，而是把所有人不当人，包括他自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他想起男人附在他耳边，用磁性的声音说到：“你别以为你和我用过就扔的垃圾有什么两样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi翻了个身，却想到二阶堂未曾像今天对别人那样对待过他。最大限度上，他好像只是在性爱中对自己很强势。因为他们之间只有性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂对自己很特殊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但Takeshi慌乱地压制住了这个可怕的想法。他再不敢多想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 代価(六)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIX.</p>
<p>“你说什-唔！”Takeshi没听清讲的是什么，他被压在走廊上一处拐弯壁柜，这里隐蔽、不引人注目，却是公共空间。公开场合的羞耻感让他无法集中注意听二阶堂说话，更何况，男人撞得正狠，不留余地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他刚一出声询问，一只大手窒压性地捂住他的口鼻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔着危险的距离，耳畔传来恼人的轻笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“都让你别叫得太大声，你想让别人来看看我们在做什么吗？”话说得轻巧，二阶堂的动作何尝不搞得木柜声响颇大。但不可能有人会过来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi却不知道，他仍被吓到了，慌忙住嘴，鼻间尝得到男人手指上烟草和笔墨味道。可二阶堂恶意十足地开始碾磨他的敏感点，耳后用唇齿，底下则是别的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我说啊…”他的气声低沉蛊惑，说得极慢，“你想都不要想，你一辈子都逃不出我的手掌心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>心脏突如中弹般虚脱，Takeshi一僵。而实际上，他的身体像从云层掉落失重一样，猛地发了个颤，从梦中醒来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在被子里捂出了一身热汗，Takeshi吞了吞口水，视线僵直。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…怎么了？”从前一觉睡到天亮绝不会醒的P最近也频繁如此受扰，他嘟囔着问，眼睛半半睁开，“做噩梦了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂和卡因的脸浮现在眼前，Takeshi轻喘着气，还未从梦的后劲中缓回来，只知晓呐呐说到：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“是啊…噩梦。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>又带着几个人搅破了一起儿童交易，最近这类事猖獗一时，Takeshi头痛不已。他叮嘱了人好好盯紧无名街的孩子们，去了趟上园会，拿着越发少的钱发愁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一段时间之内过得十分难，Takeshi攥紧了买来的药，开始思考再打一份工。他鬼使神差地想到如若向二阶堂提条件，那人怕是定会蔑意十足地嘲讽：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就你？你的身体值几个钱？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi绝对开不了那个口，也猜不清楚二阶堂对他的态度。既然只是性，他就当做完成任务。本也应该如此，他低个头，二阶堂不打扰无名街，相安无事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想来二阶堂哪里缺任他摆布的人，可他偏偏对自己兴趣不减。听他话的人，分明那么多。Takeshi明明以为二阶堂很快就会厌倦腻味，接着就能放过他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而他转念一想，二阶堂喜欢的只是凌辱他的过程，践踏他的自尊而已，Takeshi自嘲地笑笑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他从不对去家村会的日子抱有任何期待，从无名街出发开始，Takeshi的步调只会越走越慢，越接近，越是拖起脚步，仿佛身上装了千斤顶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>家村会的大楼伫立在眼前，Takeshi顿住动作，抬头看去，双眸之上氲氤着一层渺茫的烟云。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对这里，他算作什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在这里，他认识的、与认识他的，统共也只有二阶堂一人。而他在这里碰到的每一人，看见他时露出的表情都带着不解、也令Takeshi不解。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对二阶堂，他又算作什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于二阶堂，他是挥之即来招之即去的玩偶，或是不值一提用完可弃的物品，亦或是承载了他不堪过去的绊脚石？而对于卡因呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>对那个迷失方向无踪无影的人，Takeshi会算作什么？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉开会议室的黑木门，Takeshi撞上了从里面出来的一位眼熟的男人，梳着光背头，见到他时略带轻视，那人皮笑肉不笑似的，转身推了一把他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi踉跄了两步才停住，二阶堂面对着离龙绘金墙，坐在最远的位置。他似乎还在处理些事务，文书稿件翻得哗啦作响。他签了几个字，旁边的属下把几份文件拿走，退出了房间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>便只剩他和二阶堂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人头也不抬，自顾自慢条斯理地翻看纸张。他不发话，Takeshi实在不明白下一步是什么，于是在原地徘徊着，迟疑前进了微不可见的两步路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“过来。”二阶堂不知注意与否，他半是命令地说到，金发男孩儿勉勉强强走过去，最终和他还差出几米。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>今日纯黑暗纹的套装使二阶堂看起来愈加高深内敛，男人的视线一对上他，Takeshi以为他立刻就要咄咄逼人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“站那么远干什么，我还能吃了你不成？”他却这样说到，语气只是略略施压，更多的是好笑。Takeshi蜗牛般挪动了两下子，进入了二阶堂能触及的范围。于是男人撂下文件夹，一声清脆的响动，他长手一揽，依势将男孩子拽上了腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>无意识下需要一个依附，Takeshi惊得本能抓紧了二阶堂的衣领。“真轻，”二阶堂不怀好意地抬眼打量他，底下顺手捏了一把Takeshi的臀，“一点肉都没有。”还作此评论。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人看起来心情大好，而Takeshi却被他的动作惹得羞赧发烧。更别提再往后，二阶堂握住他的腰，往他的颈间用力一嗅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>像是在闻闻看，自家小狗是不是沾上了别人家的味道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi瞪着二阶堂，紧张又警惕地竖起兔子耳朵。他不知道二阶堂葫芦里卖的什么药。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“洗过澡了？”他玩味道。男孩身上很是清爽，还带有一掠桔梗花清幽可爱的香味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“谢谢佳子，我很喜欢。”当时Takeshi蹲在小女孩之前，接过她摘下的一把紫蓝色桔梗，笑着闻了闻，揉揉女孩的头发。那把花在他离开无名街前，还插在了房间里头的塑料水瓶中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>桔梗，纯情与无望，两者二阶堂皆不喜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi来之前洗澡，才不是为了见二阶堂，是因为早上费力的打斗。可是他懒得对二阶堂解释，他可说不过这人，他只是察觉到了来自二阶堂的危险信号，警戒地僵直了身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么紧张？”二阶堂笑他，再搂紧Takeshi的腰身，使他更贴近自己，“那我接下来做的事，怎样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂说罢，侧过角度，上前叼住了Takeshi的耳垂。软肉在他舌齿中撕磨，像蹂躏一颗软糖。Takeshi窒住了呼吸，收紧手指，无法控制喉内呜咽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的耳脖向来敏感，二阶堂唇上温热与轻笑如同尖锐又蛊惑的利器，一点点钻进他的大脑和身体，激起一阵潮热湿润。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的湿吻不住地印制在他的脖侧，血液最是蓬勃鲜美的地方，他咬吸不断，齿吻痕顺利生成。至少三天难褪，二阶堂可以保证。Takeshi腰上的手自然撩开衣尾，无阻抚过胸腹，双指捏扯逗弄双乳首；Takeshi止不住这只，另一手继以探入他短裤内的大腿，结结实实地摸了个够，溜进内裤裹住的最后底层。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi所有弱点皆被擒住，他制止在二阶堂手腕，徒劳无功，那动作不像阻挡，却颇有明推暗就欲拒还迎之意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你别-”拒绝的话梗在嘴边，化为泡影。Takeshi被咬得酥麻，攥在二阶堂西装裤上，指尖蜷紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂就像吃错了药。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他一面揉搓Takeshi的性器，一面拿Takeshi的臀肉摩擦他自己。不时便皮带松动，胯间挣脱不得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而后二阶堂便顾不得Takeshi，扒下他的外套却不脱去，而停在手腕处，用衣袖将他反手绑了起来，另外扯开他的衣领至肩膀以下，抓住了Takeshi的身体，隔着两层裤子就在往上顶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一套动作引得男孩又羞又急又气，二阶堂还把他提起来脱掉裤子，再将他摁在桌沿。动作无不粗鲁，没个轻重，Takeshi吃痛一声，脸贴在男人刚刚看过的文件上，要他以这个姿势——屈辱且无以还击——臀腿间被涂上满满足量的润滑剂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>无色液体黏腻而凉，浓稠得色情，Takeshi哪知道二阶堂是从哪里变出来的，他往后看见他身上的润滑不可避免地沾上二阶堂的西装，二阶堂腻滑手间是他昂首的下体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>有了助力，男人一次性推入了两只手指，Takeshi噎住呼吸，身体仿佛已在联想回忆被更硕大之物填塞的感受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂向来没耐心将时间花在前戏，不等Takeshi适应就添上手指搅入其中，胡乱一通摁揉，几指在后庭开拓即完。再将Takeshi的上身扶起，单手绕过他的脖，抬起他的下巴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我放过你怎么样？”男人细细闻过他的肌肤，沉音笑道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi的脖颈被握在二阶堂掌心，像是男人一不高兴，就会折断了它。“你说真的？”这是他做梦都想要的结果，他脱口而出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呵…”意外地，二阶堂并无动怒，反而笑得更甚，“你想得美。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他说这话时，性体的头端已经在男孩唯一能容纳他的穴口蓄势待发，浅浅顶入又滑开，反复捉弄，乐此不疲地挑衅着Takeshi的脾气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你！”Takeshi气结，“要做就做，废话真多。”他赌气一般扭过头去，将二阶堂弃于身后。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>顶嘴也愈发可爱了，二阶堂对准后穴慢慢挺进，入到三分之一时，停在那处小弧度耸动。“想要的话直说不就行了，这里没人会笑话你。”他恶意十足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我才没有！”Takeshi转头回去瞪他，二阶堂就选在那一时，一口气埋入了整根。时机分差完美，他得以欣赏到Takeshi松开红唇无声呻吟，那最软弱一刻的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi这会儿再生气，就带上了嗔怪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别否认了，我难道没有让你爽到吗？”二阶堂箍住他的腰，拿半根性器疾速上顶，瞬时叫Takeshi咬紧牙关密闭双眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他很想骂一句混蛋，但又懒得和二阶堂浪费口舌。“你好紧。”男人的声色尽显贪婪，侧入的姿势使他的声音总近在Takeshi耳畔。Takeshi仅仅坐在二阶堂一侧大腿上，双手仍绑在身后，难以保持重心不说，更因为二阶堂的话难堪极了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂的下体进出得顺畅无比，捣鼓的滑润水声招得Takeshi越过自己的肩，侧眸看下去，又因为遮挡物而看不太清明。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>交接之处快速摩擦，生热发肿，二阶堂之物在他体内再胀大了两分。Takeshi被撑得难受，可还下意识吸紧了侵入身体的异物，放松不得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“想看？”二阶堂整个手掌无隙贴在他的小腹，一顶就能感受到皮下突出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“没有。”他矢口否认，还在嘴硬，身下却软得出奇，黏肉依附于性器上头，连动脉搏动也能清晰体尝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Takeshi的后背也紧紧贴于二阶堂胸膛，耳边喘息难平，原来男人的心跳也同他一样快。反手摁在他肩膀的手青筋暴起，Takeshi低眸能看见衣袖上的狮样袖口、衣袖底半露的金黑手表，他整具身体受到下压的强力，二阶堂的皮带咯到他，不太舒服。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么不叫了？”二阶堂笑问，大手覆往Takeshi的鼻唇，企图撬开他的嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi猛一吸气，男人的食指和中指蛮横无理地冲进来，他闻到烟草与笔墨之味，这和他的梦境相连。Takeshi差点就没咬下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>听见男人埋在他身体深间，因为他而压抑低喘，这种想法令Takeshi烧到滴血。“转过来，我想看你，”二阶堂吮他的后胛，“Takeshi。”他甚少喊这个名字，这才是令名字产生蛊惑的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“夹紧了，不准吐出去。”男人无理地要求。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“松开。”他的手还捆在之后，Takeshi提条件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂嗤笑一声，扯开缚住男孩的结。“该你了。”男人继发话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi垂着眼帘，撑在二阶堂腿上，要以被塞满的姿势转身，十分之不便。他只有交连之处一个支点。他只好慢慢挪动，屈起右腿，攀附在二阶堂上半身转过去。底下柱体在他体内转了个圈，感受奇异。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他究竟为什么要做这种事。Takeshi觉得自己傻得透顶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好孩子。”二阶堂顺手脱了他仅留的衣服，玩了玩乱糟糟的金软发丝，扼住他的下巴抬起，迫他看向自己。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知是无心一言还是刻意挑逗，被如此语气字眼夸奖，Takeshi一时抓不准定位。任是放在从前，二阶堂也从未这般对他说过。眼中男人依旧不可测，Takeshi直视他，双眸微动，迷茫瞬闪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>顷刻神情恍惚，似是接受了那反常几字，后知后觉地又红了几分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而二阶堂却无察觉，调整了下角度，接着立刻就逼Takeshi再次难控呻吟起来。他从不知道自己在二阶堂眼里如何模样，也就不明白二阶堂对他欲求不尽的原因。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>如若他能亲眼体会——</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂连续往紧致的火热中送入自己，抚平内壁所有褶皱，没有任一隔开阻绝，性体直截与穴道的接触，对二阶堂或是Takeshi都是唯一。二阶堂从未在他身上用过安全套。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi半咬着唇，被狠力撞得气息难顺，他没尝试过这样的姿势，身体重量加持，使二阶堂能入到更深。前所未有的深度让他受不太住，Takeshi不说话，只是伸手去，胡乱地摸向身体交接之处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这么有兴趣，拍下来放你眼前怎么样？”二阶堂动作一顿，笑他到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩瞪过来，无辜下垂的眼眸将欲也渲染得纯色盎然。他盯着面前衣冠齐楚的男人，突然发觉到一点：他自己又是浑身赤裸，脚上挂着仅一只短袜；而二阶堂从来没在他面前脱过衣服。一次也未，尽管他们已经做过许多次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道在别人面前，二阶堂会是如何。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>自然而然生出疑惑和好奇来，今天的二阶堂令人更加不可捉摸，Takeshi却生出些鬼迷心窍的心思，他抬起握紧在自己大腿上的双手，抓上二阶堂的西装。两手轻轻一扭，领口上头的纽扣松动开来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂猝然擒住了他的手腕，用力到Takeshi骨头发疼。Takeshi就像是做错事被拆穿一般惊了一惊，极快扇动着眼睫，小心翼翼地看上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>喜怒无常的男人蹙眉冷对，眼梢睨起尖酸刻薄的角度。“干什么？”他的语气表面如暴风雨前的大海平面静谧，却实则暗流涌动。是横怒或抑忍，只等Takeshi的回答。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你…”男人冷颜热势下，Takeshi处于下风。男孩嗫嚅着，好像不太敢表达心中所想，而二阶堂却意外有耐心。埋在深处的下体一动也不动，Takeshi难受地摆了摆腰，“你-每次脱光的都是我！你，你一件都没有脱过…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这不公平，他想说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>气氛霎时落凉，男人维持着正颜厉色的模样，闻言未作反应。Takeshi抿抿唇，等着二阶堂劈头盖脸的冷嘲热讽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你算什么东西？”果然如此，Takeshi默了一默，心内当下失望非常，他抬眸瞧见二阶堂的薄唇，那向来是寡义薄情的象征，“你也配？”二阶堂一句一句将他推往谷底。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂却觉得有趣极了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还是说，你很想看我脱衣服？”男人挑起半边眉，靠近Takeshi左耳，继续道貌岸然道，“那不然…我脱一件，你多给操一次？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩挣动他的手腕，睁大眼睛摇头，不太想接受这个条件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“呵，你没有资格拒绝。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>外套、马甲、到衬衫，二阶堂可恶地将领带也算了进去，每脱一件，数一个数字。说实话，他本来以为自己会对此异样抵触反感，他从没在任何人面前做过同样的事。连卡因也一般。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>事实却是，二阶堂没什么特别不适，或许是因为面前是Takeshi，或许是别的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Takeshi原本只是好奇心作祟。他做小孩时，卡因也不曾真正向他倾覆围墙，放下戒备。他以为不会有什么格外不同。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当男人敞开并脱掉衬衫，随手扔在一旁，动作之下暴露于Takeshi双眼下无遗的身体，却令他一时间瞠目无话。二阶堂原始而粗犷强壮的上半身，那没什么不对。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么会...”Takeshi飞快瞥过二阶堂一眼，再看下去，木然自语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>麦色之上，几乎寻不到逾出三处能称得上完整正常的皮肤，有的只是形态尺寸不一的各种伤口，愈合上无愈合，大大小小的刀口撞伤、疑似火烫的、缝过针的、还有擦伤，甚至于枪伤，Takeshi也发现了一处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他同样干过那么多次架，伤口中有他熟悉的与，有没见过的，更多的，是Takeshi不可知的。堪堪一眼，触目惊心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他咬着唇，探长脖子去看二阶堂背后，那皆是相同的、更甚的，自后肩蔓延至腰下的狰狞割伤，几近Takeshi收入眼底的所有伤痕，都将刻印在二阶堂身体上一辈子，永无褪去之日。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么会这样...”他怔怔重复，看向二阶堂，男人一副坦然无奇的样子，对这一切早已接受习惯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不在意，因为无必要在意。不过都是些在无名街和家村会摸爬滚打过的证明，那些苦痛二阶堂早已混着血咽进肚子里，不需要多提及。但Takeshi从未目睹过这样场景，他不熟悉二阶堂的打斗方式，不明白男人如何能把自己的身体摧残到这幅田地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩伸出了手，指尖在二阶堂身体上若触若离，划过几处伤口，眉目满带不忍。“痛吗？一定很痛才对...”他自答。Takeshi自问已是隐忍的人，但痛楚落在身上，他常常也忍不住对自己喊疼。现在看起来，他受过的那些伤微不足道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂并不感觉痛，该痛的时候早已过去了，他皱着眉观察Takeshi，察觉到的是别的东西——不忍于珍惜之物受到损害，生于情感表层存于身心面容——心疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他快活过四十年了，从没被心疼过，这种情绪令二阶堂感到陌生和温热。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi在他肩以下胸之上的枪口伤停留良久，连二阶堂也分毫预料不到，他会俯首印上他的双唇，像是动物之间相互怜悯疼惜时亲昵互舐。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他未要求过的、Takeshi主动的身体接触，这是前所未有的第一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那像是突然凿出了一个开口，使炽烈灼烫的感情源源不断地流入身体中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi亲完却就慌了，他置于二阶堂胸膛的手被整面覆住，掌心下男人的心跳强而有力，像一种回音。他才知道二阶堂有心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>再望回去，二阶堂面上神情复杂，眼神携有审视，Takeshi紧张地想抽回手，但被扣住了后脑。他按捺不住惊乱地，唇上被果断吻住。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他逃不掉，一点余地也无。二阶堂的面容尽在咫尺，Takeshi连呼吸都不再记得。失去控制，偏离轨道，还是，本该如此。他被命令到张嘴，Takeshi想也不想，就已被攻城略地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人一开始是难耐躁急，并不需多少技巧，就逼得Takeshi忘却理智。二阶堂从左至右滑遍Takeshi上齿的里侧，舔遍他的口腔，搜刮内壁的津液。变化着不同角度的缠吻，程度也变得激烈起来，唇舌纠缠间发出不避讳的声音，带足了情色之欲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不费多少力气，Takeshi已经软下了身体，还会在唇上浅浅回应。二阶堂摸下去，他果然硬得更厉害了些。男人勾起弧度，重新在他体内律动起来，由于不打招呼，Takeshi慌张攀紧面前的人。唇与唇对接，二阶堂咽下他所有无措轻吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>边是捻揉不断Takeshi容纳他之处，要他加快适应，边又不留情面地加紧掠夺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂无论如何也要不够，攻势一迭高过一迭，撕扯着Takeshi下唇，拼力朝敏感点冲撞着他，大有想将囊袋也一并没入的架势。Takeshi是致命的陷阱，足足本本的天然诱引更加让人丧失理智。身上包裹住自己的温度，带给男人遗失很久的满足。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而Takeshi也已无心同他接吻，手臂绕于二阶堂后脖，手指在上方收紧，指甲陷入肉中，几近划破男人的脊背，留下好些泛血的红痕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>击中要害的快感让人上瘾，二阶堂每一次都给得十足痛快。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂钳住他的下巴再与他唇舌交缠，Takeshi带着咽不下而流出的津液，肿着唇再攀回他的肩膀，在他耳边轻轻说到:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“再左边一点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>又在男人照做时双手环紧他的脖子，仰着头呻吟，不需要多说，甚至会在二阶堂上顶时顺从地挺动腰肢，帮他愈加深入，明显是已动情十分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂射入他甬道之前再次封住了Takeshi的唇，液体喷涌而出时，男孩也喘着气射在二阶堂手中，闭着眼贴在他唇上，暂时无力动弹。男人笑着，把手中精液涂满Takeshi脖肩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他掐住Takeshi的腰，正欲抽出性体，Takeshi忽然夹紧了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…里面，有好多…”Takeshi小心地看他一眼，眉目绯色似霞，那一眼叫二阶堂小腹再次发热抽搐。男人自动将Takeshi的态度视作他还想要。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂不记得第几次吻上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他抱起Takeshi起身，行走的过程中西装裤也随动作落下，二阶堂蹬开皮鞋，欺身将Takeshi压上沙发。阴影笼罩上来，Takeshi怀揣着加速心跳，又莫名生出紧张感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>濡湿的额发被二阶堂提手拿开，他低笑一声，欲望席卷的嗓音喑哑：“我会给你更多。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>皮革质的沙发上火热异常，两人同是第一次坦荡相对，赤裸的身体间只剩下体温逼出的汗水。Takeshi半睁开眼睛，能将男人啃噬他唇、皱眉发狠的表情尽收眼底。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>身下收到狠快的速度，他的双腿皆缠上二阶堂腰身，用力蹬紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一攻一守，直入承受，两具身体如同齿轮般凹凸嵌合相应。二阶堂凝下去，Takeshi并没有躲。他不知道哪里来的决心，攥紧了沙发看上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>听见一朵花半放不开时，最为诱人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂不放松力度，他带着茧的手游走遍Takeshi全身，像是用触摸铭记过他身体所有部分，一寸不移。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>再次到达顶峰时，他们依旧拥吻，直至呼吸平和下去，Takeshi仍沉迷其中。二阶堂放过Takeshi，吻了一吻他的脸颊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男孩如梦初醒般，灵魂重回了躯干，他推开二阶堂，退出老远。二阶堂给他的精液流不干净，Takeshi抿紧肿起的唇将所有衣物穿好，回头看时男人还坐在沙发上，目光沉暗地锁住他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi一句话没说，落荒而逃。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 代価(七)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEVEN.</p><p>“Takeshi！左边！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P飞身踢中两三人，转头大声提醒他时，Takeshi左脸不近十厘米处正有一拳挥来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他即刻躲了开，发挥出擅长的速度，迅而疾地将几人打倒在地。而分神的P却被划了一刀，伤得不深，血却很久才止住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi为他处理伤口的时候还念叨着：“我挨上一拳有什么关系，你倒好，还白白被割一刀。”他熟稔地消毒上药，手上极其轻快。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那还不是你在打架的时候心不在焉啊，”P忍不住疼，哼了几声，“都没注意到有人靠近，真不像你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我的眼睛又不能360度自由转动。”Takeshi默默回嘴，不愿意承认他话里“心不在焉”的原由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正下床的Smoky笑出声来，两人皆在意地看过去。“没事，”他面容憔悴无力，虚弱之笑仍显于唇边，“我出去走走透气，你们不用跟来，Yu应该在外面不远。”Takeshi虽点点头，依旧担忧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>待Smoky短暂离开，屋内只剩他两人。“我这是帮你挡了一拳诶，你连句谢谢都没有，还埋怨起我了。”男孩手上拎着刚才摘下来临时捆手臂的发带，眼露可惜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi注意到他动作。“会给你洗干净的。”他淡淡道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夏日就快结束了，炎热未能柔缓，蝉鸣依然躁动，白昼也短得不够明显。只有这段时候过去，才会真正迈入下一时节。暮霭单薄，室内渐渐昏暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi仔细缠着绷带，抿紧的嘴唇显示着认真。“松不松？”他抬头问，“还是会不会紧-你在笑什么？受伤还不够你痛的？”给了P额心一指头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你都替我处理过那么多次伤口了，哪还需要问我合不合适，”P毫无保留道，“就是觉得有Takeshi你在，很安心嘛。”他脸颊上淤青还没褪，红发乱糟糟的，冲Takeshi咧着嘴，笑得有些傻气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Takeshi装着傻，假意看不见P眸底真诚。他给绷带绑上一个结，不易散开，又总会散开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我说真的，”P突然覆住他的手，“以后，我都不会再让你受伤的。一定要受伤的话，我来替你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说什么傻话。”那剖心之语在Takeshi耳里，仿佛只是小孩胡言，“下次再受伤，你看我还给不给你包扎。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi试图抽回手，P却瘪瘪嘴，抓得更紧了。“连Smoky都知道的事，你为什么总是不明白？”他不满道，Takeshi欲起身，被他拉住，“等一下-你脸上，这里有脏东西。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P伸手去拂，连带着整个人一并凑近了。Takeshi见他笨拙找角度的模样，似乎能猜到他的真实想法。原故是假，借故是真。一侧的肩膀受到固定，P的指腹在他嘴角磨磨蹭蹭，人越逼越近。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi并不迟钝，P试图亲他，他侧过头躲了，微微蹙了蹙眉。轻得像是风吹吹，云便散了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他做得不落刻意，又如同一颗看不见的刺扎进心里，生出不适。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>微不可见的拒绝使P愣神几秒，只能尴尬退后，放开了Takeshi。“到巡逻时间了。”Takeshi看回他，简单粉饰过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>去医院给Smoky取过药，和P他们约好在门口见。正是等得无所事事的时候，Takeshi坐在大厅里，眼前路人继往不停，他瞧得有些发神。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>视线范围里，神不知鬼不觉地出现了一位衣着正式的男人，他朝自己走来。各式人来来往往中，并不显得突兀。Takeshi竖起戒防，紧锁着目标。那人方向明确，果然走定停在了自己身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俯身下来时，Takeshi思考着绊住他的小腿，先发制人将他快速撂倒的整一套动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“二阶堂大哥请你去车上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi猛一个激灵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他理应注意到停在对面的那辆高调汽车，他理应认出那是二阶堂的车才对。偏偏进医院的时候，他只看了一眼，没有多想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管说的是“请”，但Takeshi并无拒绝的权利，他硬着头皮登上那辆黑色宾利，男人撑着头看着他，目光一瞬像瞄准了猎物，寸寸侵略威逼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi感觉被盯上了，浑身发怵不自在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂拍拍他旁边的位置，示意Takeshi坐过去。男孩照做了，手脚像被无形的镣铐束缚，局促不已。男人的出现无疑又催化了他的回忆，只要一想到上次他面对二阶堂都做了些什么，Takeshi就难堪极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他甚至让二阶堂向更左边顶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可都还没来得及发烧，二阶堂已经勾过他的下巴吻了上来。Takeshi仰着头迎着他，唇舌交绵连皱起的眉也慢慢抚了平。未见二阶堂有一月有余，他的气息和味道毫几未变。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“想我了吗？”男人撕扯他下唇，左手探向他胯间，可面上暧昧转而又变为短暂讥诮，“哈，你应该希望我死外边才对吧？”二阶堂笑着如此称，手上又不停止揉捏动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi隔极近地看着他，眼底渴望已经在翻涌。“那你就慢慢等着杀掉我的人出现好了。”二阶堂翻覆他往后缩的舌，懒懒抬起眼皮时，看见车窗外无名街一伙人刚走到对面。Takeshi在车里，他们没有联络的工具，只能干等在原地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这番场景，自然要Takeshi亲眼看见才有趣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是二阶堂绕过他的腰，手臂一揽就将Takeshi抱到了腿上，不停止与他接吻，但不再抚慰他腿间之物。男人抬手，玩了玩他乳首。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi松唇呻吟完，睁眼就撞上了P偶然投射过来的目光。透过车窗，像直直拆穿了这苟且场景。他一惊，本能埋往二阶堂颈间，躲了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你说我们这样，像不像在偷情？”男人噙着满意的笑，咬重“我们”与“偷情”几字，他侧头吻Takeshi的发，“要不是我赶时间，我现在就会让你隔着车窗在那小子眼底下高潮。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂钳住他下颚，再吻了一吻他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随后他终止了所有举动，点上了烟，皮笑肉不笑地告诉Takeshi：“你自己高潮吧。”意思是，你可以走了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi半怒地瞪过去，刚刚还在纠结是希望还是不希望二阶堂“死外边”的问题一下子有了结果。男人打开个车窗缝，对外边守着汽车的人冷冷吐了几字：“引开他们。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亏他还记得方便Takeshi下车。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi却不想给他好脸色，反倒是二阶堂扬着唇角睨睨他半硬的下身，不怀好意道：“怎么，想试试车震，不舍得下去？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你还是死外边吧。”下车前Takeshi还不泄愤地顶了顶嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂目送他离开，封闭的空间内，他嘴边的残笑模糊于烟雾后，迅速失了温度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为男人的恶意戏弄，Takeshi压制着释放不得的欲念，足足忍耐了回无名街的一路。他在心里搜刮着寥寥几句学来的脏话，反反复复用来骂二阶堂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>进Smoky房间时，Takeshi已没那么难受了。趁着Smoky正在床上合眼而眠，他放轻了动作，将柜里快吃完的药尽数添补上。Takeshi连呼吸也屏住了，不愿扰动Smoky。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“回来了？”而Smoky的出声，也还是在Takeshi意料之中。他这些动作，敏感如Smoky，不可能察觉不到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯，”Takeshi放平常，“无事发生。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky静静地眨着眼睛，无声无息无温。“很久没有子音的消息了吧？”他些许干裂的唇间说出令Takeshi惊讶的话来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自子音躲避家村会追杀离开无名街后，除集装箱一战前回来待了两三日外，只会每月汇钱回无名街，但仅仅通过Takeshi，子音嘱托过不需要告诉Smoky，因此Smoky应当不知道此事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他却什么都知道。Takeshi垂头盯着脚尖，半天才“嗯”了一声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>余晖斜映入窗，一天又结束了，谁也推测不了明天会不会是可活的最后一天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…上次Cobra的联盟提议，今早上大和又来了一次问我们Rude的决定。”Takeshi突然换了个话题，“我还是跟他说我们只想和家人好好活下去，不想插手别的街区的事。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky笑了一声。“很多事，都不是不想插手就能避免的。”上次无名街被烧，任是他态度坚决，声明不需要帮忙，其他街区也多多少少提供了“禁止退回”的援助。从SWORD的平衡打破那刻起，就没有一分子能幸免于难。</p><p> </p><p>不知从什么时候，他们就被视作了整体，而不再是五个街区。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“最近Doubt去Rascals扰事很频繁，听说Rocky受了不少罪。”Takeshi将消息一一告知Smoky，“Cobra也去过Rescals好几回，提出帮忙都被回绝了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“大家都一样，Rocky有他的自尊，而且他大概并不想牵连SWORD。”Smoky徐徐说到，“跑了一天，你也辛苦了，回去休息吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi应完，转身掩好门，他抬头，看见P坐在黄昏中的最高处摇晃双腿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再次见到二阶堂不过是两天后，Takeshi不知道第几次杵在二阶堂眼前，一边不愿示弱一边无所适从、等着他的“命令”和“宣判”时，男人信步过来抓住他，告诉他“今天不在这儿”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一切不过是依照着二阶堂的想法。他在众目注视下被拽上车，Takeshi并不能猜到目的地是哪里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身旁的男人在此时还一副漠不关心的神态，连一个眼神都不吝啬给Takeshi。但当他跟在二阶堂身后进入一处住所样的地方后，男人又立马转身，将Takeshi抵在身体与墙壁间激吻起来。好似他同刚刚在车上的并不是同一人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>双手强制性高举在头顶之上，二阶堂热烈角逐着他的唇舌。“做完再参观吧。”二阶堂猛地托起他的身体，Takeshi不备，双腿缠紧了男人腰身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他害怕自己掉下去，缩着身体揪住二阶堂衣服，小心地张望了一圈，但又被二阶堂单手挟住了下巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这里是——二阶堂住的地方。这是Takeshi唯一觉得合理的解释。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>更是二阶堂的私人领域和空间。不知为何，那种想法令Takeshi心下微妙异常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“想什么？”二阶堂语气不悦，似在斥责他的不专心，托在Takeshi腿根的那手抓揉起他的臀肉，“你不会是在我面前想那小子吧？”他横眉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...我哪有！”男孩儿不满地反驳，好容易养成的成熟感全显露为了稚气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“最好没有。”二阶堂冷哼着，仍旧吻上去，唇瓣再次重叠，身体相贴合，他的力道更加重，长久以来企图独占的、强侵的、霸有的贪恋，重到让Takeshi感到不适。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比起无名街，这里应有俱有，只是死气寂寂，缺了活的气息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂折他的身体遍遍贯穿他，诱使着Takeshi眸中只沉浸着想要，附在他耳边判决到：“你是我的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那几字让Takeshi颤动着身体，带来的该是折磨，还应是快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亲眼将Takeshi高潮时的模样收入眼底，对二阶堂向来是最痛快的事。本不该有的痛苦与欢愉写满那张稚嫩脸庞，看他时眸底泛动的无助和泪水更甚，透明而惹人心怜，蔓生出无尽情色的矛盾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂攫住他的双唇，一分呼吸也不乐意放过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等男人贪心无厌的索求结束，Takeshi累倦得失去了所有力气，他浅浅回应着吻，很快就睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>半半再醒来时，到了无法用肉眼辨别的时间，窗外一片漆黑，而可视范围里没有表钟。Takeshi揉揉睡眠不足而困涩的双眼，发觉二阶堂擒住了他的另一只手臂，用力颇大，Takeshi挣脱不开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>此时更没有挣开的想法出现。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>床上已经被他们折腾得凌乱不成样子，而Takeshi同样发现床垫很硬，是普通人若躺起来定会难以入睡的程度。可他们都用了漫长的时间习惯于此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>像是陌生的此处还存留着无名街的影子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂眉间不平仍紧锁，此番此景，勾起了从前共处一室同睡一床的回忆，只是现在并未暴雨狂风。相反，很静，Takeshi抿抿嘴，小声地喊了句：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的心拆分为两半，一半焦虑煎熬，一半无以割舍。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天光显示着清晨来临，Takeshi仍比二阶堂先醒来，他观察了男人好一会儿，还伸指戳了戳肩膀。他们躺得好像更近了。二阶堂身体上仍有许多伤痕可见，Takeshi轻易心软。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而他挪了挪，二阶堂就睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>目光短时间意味不明的相接来往，Takeshi第一反应就是逃，可那已经来不及了，二阶堂立马欺身过来箍住他，封住了他嘴唇。Takeshi还浑身赤裸，并无衣服可解。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那可极方便了二阶堂，连前戏也用不着浪费时间做，一阵胡乱套弄，握住Takeshi腰部就挺入他身体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做到中途时，窗外传来遥远的教堂钟声，醇重之声被空气削弱，到耳边已悄渺空灵。碰撞的声音与压抑不住的轻吟喘息，对那七声钟鸣，就像一种无端亵渎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi仰头抓紧床单，意识混乱至极。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>身体感受攀升到顶后松软下去后，他想到无名街，这才想起自己一夜未归。Takeshi立即慌张地跑了，二阶堂意满饱足，没有阻拦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>虽然有些行动不便，他仍然尽最快速度回到了无名街。突然记起重要之物的空虚感，极易助长害怕坏事发生的忧虑。他上气不及下气地到无名街边界时，远远就看见了坐在清晨中最高处摇晃双腿的红发男孩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P一认出他就几下跳了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么现在才回来？”P担心着急地问到。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 代価(八)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EIGHT.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“工作完已经很晚了…我-我在打工的仓库里睡着了，一觉就睡到了早上。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个谎扯得十分拙劣，连Takeshi自己都险些未信。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可P问他时，他脑中所有像是已经被飞奔时刮过耳旁的风吹走，想法所剩无几。Takeshi张张口，他发现P眼下青霾一片、面露困色，怕是担心得整夜没睡。他极为迟钝地察觉到他是在二阶堂处留宿了整晚，然后他闭上了嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这简直太荒唐了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“对不起，害你担心了。”Takeshi愧疚道，他垂着头，撕破了嘴皮。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>红发男孩儿摇摇头，倾身抱了抱他，松口气似的答：“怕你出事了，幸好，你没事就好。”Takeshi没推开，心中内疚之感更甚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西乡上了后座，车门随即合上，车窗也未留出半条缝隙，车内空间几乎严实密封，一字半语也溜不出来。想来车内气压定是低极，麒麟儿点了支烟，和其他两人守在外头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>半晌无人启声，西乡揣着手，瞥了眼二阶堂。那男人面无表情，像是躯壳里就已经死了。他推来一个信封，西乡接过之前，就清楚里面装的是万元钞票，厚度可观。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“土地征用的事，警察辛苦了。”二阶堂的语调一丝起伏也无，视线仍直对前方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西乡别无选择，点头收下。唯利是图的警局高层和九龙会间存在长期交易，金钱权势，各取所需。西乡则是警方派出的中间人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>紧接着，二阶堂又递给他一叠数目更大的信封。“八条人命。”他平淡如常道，“这是定金。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>政府对九龙会这种黑道组织的非正当交易、甚至于草菅人命都姑息纵容，佯装不见，也归功于九龙会赚取的巨大利益，有入了政府口袋的一份。西乡虚与委蛇于两方之间，但实则是第三方卧底。在腐败肮脏中正义群体虽不占优势，但始终存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“明白了。”他简短地回应，“我们还真是常见。”西乡讽刺到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“都是替上头办事。”二阶堂笑了，苍凉得不带温度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西乡第一次见到旁边男人时，他还并不是以“二阶堂”的身份，而且无名街的卡因。因而西乡最初同二阶堂打交道，还抱着点微乎其微能笼络他的希望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>聊胜于无，他想，失败了也没有损失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可事实证明的只是二阶堂对无名街的切骨之恨。哪怕只提及，都愤得双眼充血难以泄恨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“杀了这么多人，晚上还睡得安稳吗？”西乡笑得意味不明，“尤其是故乡的故人。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你懂什么？”男人眸色阴暗下去，双唇抿出如刀刃锋利的弧度。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西乡确实不懂，家村会里出身SWORD的不乏其人，但无人像二阶堂一样对出身之地积恨不解，上升欲望强烈非常。这大概也是他年纪轻轻能得到家村龙美青睐的原因。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他和家村龙美很是相似。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“拿钱办事。”二阶堂甩他几字，就不再发言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“自然。”西乡收起暗嘲笑容，回归了漠然状态，他起身下车，叼着烟离开。麒麟儿对谈话内容一无所知，他俯身探头下来，二阶堂说话之前他不敢先开口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“出发。”二阶堂疲倦地挑挑眉梢，姿势神态均无变化。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>梦里画景片面破碎，但却是二阶堂很熟悉的一个地方，在场的人有石井，有川田，有家村会一众人，有自己，还有子音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>消声手枪上膛击出的一瞬，并不是没有声音，只是较于正常开枪，声音很轻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可二阶堂却似是听到了震耳欲聋的一声枪击，尖锐得耳膜都疼了。眼前晃过额心枪口汩汩流出的鲜血，他皱眉，握紧茶几桌脚的手猛地一带，置在桌沿的玻璃杯摔下来，清脆一声，二阶堂醒了过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>子音死了，但二阶堂不记得谁杀了他，是石井，是川田，是家村会哪个人，还是他自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他躺在地板上，衣服还是白天穿的那套。在外出差时，他总是更习惯于睡在地上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂听着接连不断的雨声，静默地盯着天花板发呆。然后他坐起身，接着感觉到一阵疼痛。伸出手来，发现是刚刚撑起身体时，地面上的玻璃碎片扎进了掌心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他生生拔出那几个碎片，血珠子立刻渗了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他确实很熟悉那个地方，那里死过很多人，他也曾跪在那里被递过一把左轮手枪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一把枪，容量是六发子弹，但只上了三颗。旋转弹仓被打乱了，这把枪递与二阶堂。当时家村会的四把手泷泽告诉他：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“任务失败了没关系，赌一发如何。把枪口对准你的头，打一枪，二分之一的概率，看你是死还是活。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，他赌赢了，捡回了命。后来他将同样的方式回敬给了泷泽，只不过拿着枪的人是他，那把左轮手枪上满了子弹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>给人留后路，并不是个明智选择。二阶堂到今天仍然相信这样的准则。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他麻痹不仁地伫在窗前，暴雨洗刷着一切，窗外模糊得什么也看不清。垂在身侧的那只手鲜红一片，血液汇集成流，顺着手指滴下地板，看起来像是刚杀了人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他突然想到，Takeshi不会原谅他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那又如何？他不需要被原谅，二阶堂想，他本来就没有良知。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再回到家村会，又是一月过去，他听闻放出去的兰丸掀起不少事，SWORD会有场恶战。二阶堂对此不屑一顾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下属禀报着这段时间的种种事项，他平平淡淡地听完，进办公室之前挥挥手赶人离开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“二阶堂大哥，两周前无名街那位来过。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂的动作滞了半秒，他坐回办公桌前，调取了无名街的监控，那人替他关好了办公室门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那天下午，Takeshi确实按照从前的时间去了家村会。上次留宿过后，二阶堂并没告知他这个月要离开一阵子，像是戏耍了他一通，又白跑一趟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男孩子有些恼，打零工搬东西的时候，不泄愤地踢了纸箱两脚。回无名街的路上他却察觉到了心态的不对劲，二阶堂不在，他应该松了口气，感觉到高兴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不必承重高压到喘不了气，不必受到身体和精神的屈辱。Takeshi耷拉下肩膀。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>寻常无奇的点滴生活，回去的时候还早，他陪Smoky在高处坐了会儿，准备晚餐时又陪Lala聊了聊天，夜晚的帷幕开始早了时间拉下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“诶——”Lala仰望着天空感叹到，“今晚月亮好亮。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几人都因这话抬起头去，Takeshi也不例外。月辉绮丽，却到底是借他人的光。不知为何，Takeshi觉得很可惜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想到我们小时候了，那天晚上也是这么明亮的月光，大家都热得睡不着，就都到了天台上去乘凉，”Lala回忆起来，“呐，你们都记得那天吧，哥哥也在，Takeshi、P也在，当时我们都只有八九岁大呢。还有子音，还有…”她笑了一笑，没说出那个人名。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那不是一个禁忌，只是所有人心照不宣的默契而已。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还有卡因。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那时孩子们在半夜嘻嘻闹闹，玩得个个大汗淋漓，更是睡不着。卡因坐得远远的，但还是融入进了这场景里。燥热四起的、嘈杂生机的夏季，过于美好得像是悲剧的序曲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>交谈声里，Takeshi望了望天台的位置。他不是忘不掉过去的唯一一人，可深深陷入其中割舍不尽的仅他一个。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他回了房间，顿觉有些无所事事。在狭小的房里绕了两三圈，最后还是到床边坐下。Takeshi又扫了几遍视线范围内的零零总总，叹了声气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>少了什么的想法出现在脑海，Takeshi的第一反应没想着先去阻止。反而心一紧，悄悄加起速来。周遭没有响动，方圆十几米内都只有他一个人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi向床头挪了挪，方便他能倚靠着墙壁而坐。最糟糕的事情发生在了他身上，他的身体好像在暗中无声无息地记下了什么。连续的、有着规律性的交合，构成了可怕的习惯，牢牢刻在了身体记忆里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他缩得小了些，攥在外套上的手有些迟疑不决。Takeshi慌乱地眨着眼睛，胸口也短促起伏起来。不能名状的感受自下半身升腾而生，Takeshi几乎垂到他的膝盖上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他在二阶堂面前自慰过好些次，二阶堂也给他手过很多次。而这是第一次，他独自有了欲望，没有人正看着他。沉淀的大脑记忆在眼前飞快闪过，Takeshi鬼使神差地将右手伸进了裤头当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不该这么做的，但在没有多余声音的环境当中，Takeshi不敢打破沉默。他咬着唇，现在仍像没有任何性经验一样地，青涩地套弄有反应的下体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而只要闭上眼睛，他就仿若又跳进了二阶堂的圈套里，如同又被男人从背后钳住了整具身体，一只大手捂上口鼻，另一只则将他的性器玩弄于手间。那些场景三番五次地出现在他眼前，挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi颤抖着气息，左手在床沿捏紧。身体已经热了起来，可他并不敢放开动作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就像害怕被发现一般，蜷起身体，偷偷品尝着那点隐蔽而犯规的快意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…我会给你更多。”<br/>
“…都让你别叫得太大声。”<br/>
“…全部吞进去。”<br/>
“…我脱一件，你多给操一次？”<br/>
“…你是我的。”<br/>
“…腿再张开一点。”<br/>
“…我想看你，Takeshi。”<br/>
“…好孩子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>额角渗出的汗水滑下鬓角，Takeshi耳畔重复响起二阶堂的字语，越临近高潮，他垂得越低，越忍不住喘出细小的声音。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他越是拒绝在快感里想起二阶堂，越是难以否认这个事实。到射完精液的最后一秒，Takeshi都不敢睁开眼睛面对现实。他缓了许久，维持着原姿动也没动。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就像许多事做过决定后，一旦付诸行动就会懊恼后悔，Takeshi也同样。他用力把手擦干净，仿佛要消灭这通越矩的证据，随后他平躺下去，二十分钟内没有动作，直到有人进来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>当然，Takeshi在房里所有举动，全呈现在屏幕上，收入二阶堂的眼底。监控藏匿在墙壁一角，已经悄无声息地运作了很长时间。二阶堂看完了全程，表面上不见反应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂在车上逼近的时候，Takeshi的后脑勺耿直地撞上车窗。男人笑了一声，评论到“真傻”，紧接着封住了他回嘴的可能性。Takeshi被桎梏得不能动弹，就腹诽了两句。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不准在心里骂我。”不讲道理的命令。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没料到这也被他看穿，于是Takeshi就下了齿，把那张讨人厌的嘴咬出了血来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人每吻上一会儿就会停下半分钟，短暂的中止，他们额抵着额，探究的目光汇聚一处，似乎都想从对方眼里看出些什么，接着二阶堂会再亲上去。一直到Takeshi被放倒在沙发，二阶堂欺身压上来，他仍没有其他动作，只是变换着角度地、不住地夺取那双唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi被吻得动情非常，二阶堂若退后几分，他还会仰头追上去。可双唇已经被吮吸得发麻发痛，Takeshi侧过头躲避，男人就跟上来，他抬手挡住嘴唇，男人就俯下吻他的手心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是Takeshi主动去解二阶堂的西装，带着一股不用想也知道会发生什么、反正都得做的架势。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你做什么？”二阶堂擒住他手腕，语气轻佻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“不是要做吗？”Takeshi抿抿发干的双唇，此时神色倒是坦然。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你这么想做吗？”男人紧跟着调笑反问，好像对Takeshi的下一句早就心中有数。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>像是不知满足的倒变成自己了，Takeshi心里窝火。一句“我才不想做”只撂了半句，剩下一半又被二阶堂堵了回去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“今天你想在哪里？嗯？”这下二阶堂动作迅速地将他的衣物一件一件从身上剥离，“沙发，地板，浴室，还是你想在阳台上试试？”他说的地点一个比一个更难以接受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人假意把疑问抛给他，又完全不给他回答的机会。“那就浴室。”Takeshi根本没有选择的权利，更别提他并不想选择。二阶堂喜欢极了Takeshi那副模样，分明清楚地知道接下来会发生什么，可还是面露纯然束手无策。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi的肩背靠上镜面，他被抱至了洗手台上，男人站在他岔开的双腿之间，甩掉脱下的衬衫吻上来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这个姿势下，他裸露在外的身体能一览无余，可水龙头就在他腰身之后，咯得Takeshi很不舒服。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他的乳首被二阶堂含入口中，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，舔压其中乳头。Takeshi难耐着，用来支撑身体的左手还被粗鲁拽过，受着牵引覆在二阶堂性器之上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi摸得到他得不到纾解的欲望，二阶堂的意思很明显。男人顺着他的肩脖啃咬上去，同时把Takeshi的手强压在性体上，不容许他退开。二阶堂来到Takeshi耳畔，另一手抚在他脖侧，指下便是Takeshi微微跳动的颈动脉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我想你了。”他喘息低念。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真诚亦或哄骗，Takeshi却不知道男人在欲念之下的话可信度有几分。平常状态下，“我想你”这种话似乎需要回应。于是他支支吾吾地，红着脸“我”了好几声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可二阶堂垂眸看见了他未经触碰就昂起的下体，勾唇无声地笑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“说实话，”他的手从脊背向下滑去，“你是不是在我不在的时候，想着我自慰了？嗯？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人半是猜测的语气令Takeshi喉内一梗。正因为他确实这么做了，才更不敢承认。Takeshi闭紧了嘴，一个字都不愿意正面回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂预料到他的反应，那手进入Takeshi的股沟，在能容纳他之处来回抚过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“自己扩张给我看，Takeshi。”他道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 代価(九)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NINE.</p><p>肩脖上细碎的、连续的一串亲吻声音，男人用唇品尝着他肌肤上的紧张，绷紧的颈线、僵硬的肌肉，像只不绑上就随时会逃跑的猎兔。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么，要我就这样进去吗？”抚摸过一双腿，双手暂停在Takeshi腰臀处轻轻搔弄着，二阶堂问到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi低头看见二阶堂裤间鼓囊出的一处，不扩张就让它硬闯，想来那会很疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他记得这些程序需要润滑的东西，可他开不了口。因此Takeshi视线躲避着，抬起右手，将食指同中指伸进了口中。唾液不自觉地分泌增多，他用舌舔湿了手指，发出吮吸的声音。从嘴里拿出来，迟疑地送往穴口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>将两指并入，学着二阶堂之前那样移动进出。他不由自主地夹得很紧，入到两个指节就不再推进，浅浅动作着，没什么特别感觉，看起来敷衍极了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi连一眼也不愿看向二阶堂，他羞赧得呼吸都不大顺畅。而二阶堂却迫不及待地拉下拉链，就着他的模样直白地撸动性器，把眼里Takeshi当做什么催情剂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>很快二阶堂就不再满足于Takeshi所做的“无用功”，他烦躁起来，扳起Takeshi的下巴堵住唇，不知道何时从哪里挤了一手黏腻的液体，直截了当地挨在Takeshi的手边上，往后穴一并挤进他的手指去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>手掌包裹住手背，二阶堂紧握住Takeshi的手，带动着他的指一齐往里捅入。动作称得上无耐心且粗鲁，四个指头将穴道拓张得更开。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事出突然，Takeshi没有任何准备和预料。比起他的动作来，男人则是完全的开拓。Takeshi一慌，失了平衡，打了次滑，身体里的手指偶然顶到了前列腺的位置，使他的反应激烈，引来二阶堂低声的笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>准没准备好也同样只凭二阶堂的判断标准，他带着Takeshi手指又玩了一会扩张，恶意的前后刺激逼得他差点高潮，掐住腰身往里入之前完全不会打声招呼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这人可恶得过分，Takeshi及时捂住了嘴，才不至于叫得太大声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你那算是什么扩张？”二阶堂不无轻蔑地评价到，“学了这么久，还什么都没学好。”话里嘲讽语气令Takeshi侧开头，拒绝和他交流。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一开始总是又痛又胀的，身体被逼在强势的顶撞下加速适应。Takeshi咬着唇不肯叫，二阶堂就在他耳边不住地说着下流话，挑逗着他大腿根部，却不抚慰中间硬物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>敏感点全受二阶堂攥在手中，Takeshi被逗弄得躲也躲不掉，他面上发着烧，企图伸手触摸自己，可还没碰到性体就受到阻挠，双手一并被钉在了镜面上，他几乎半躺在洗手台上，承受着性器的用力凿入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>水龙头梗在脊背，连支撑的重心也无。他双腿都蹬在台沿，在二阶堂眼前，身体呈十分暴露且情色的姿势，男人一撞他就不停打滑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>适应后的身体逐渐产生起快意，Takeshi只觉得又难受又舒服，他极想撑起身体，想让二阶堂换个姿势，可是那人只顾自己爽快，托着他的腰送得正狠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi几个破碎字眼夹杂在呻吟里，引不起二阶堂的注意。于是他像是失了所有办法只剩一条路可走一般，横横心皱皱眉，闭上眼就主动送上自己般吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂迅速抓回掌握权，将Takeshi吻得差点不记得开始的想法。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等二阶堂好不容易放开他唇舌，男人挑挑眉以示疑惑，一手握住他脚腕把玩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...水龙头咯得难受，”Takeshi仰头望他，双唇受过凌虐充血殷红，“换个地方...”他眼眸之上氤氲着迷蒙情意，很容易叫人误解。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂停了动作，凝进那双眼睛。原本梳起向后的金发已完全凌散了下来，一如五年跨度后重逢那时候，他像是从未改变过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi仍像是那朵水生的、含苞的蓝色鸢尾，二阶堂从不将时间放在眼中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他面带不解，好似不懂Takeshi眼里此刻情绪。可突兀地，二阶堂又生出无由的恼怒。他生起气来，Takeshi此番模样，哪怕只在他眼中出现，也令人不满。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他将Takeshi带倒在床上，重新进入了他。男孩攀着他脖颈，身体随着他的挺进抽出而上下颠动着。他们面对着面，身体连接着身体。Takeshi望他的眼神并不坦然，总会触电般地避开几秒，又再次接连。双唇无力松开，发出短促而乱的喘吟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂继又读出了无助和渴求，身下的人因为欲望而依赖、渴望着他。男人觉得极其享受，却除了热情的交合，无以回应。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被需要，那是种尘封已久的感受。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂开始忘我地同Takeshi接吻，在他身体里作恶。然后不知为何，他拥住了Takeshi，用双手紧紧地抱住了他。只在那一刻，二阶堂不想第二次失去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他同样误导性的举动叫那男孩子动了情，他耳边传来极轻一声：“卡因哥哥。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接着二阶堂发觉，他似在挽回抛弃之物，那回忆他恨之入骨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男人一怔，面上拂过不悦。他皱眉，冷淡到：“不准叫那个名字。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>气氛冷了冷，Takeshi明显神色受伤。那神情引得二阶堂很是介意，他皱眉吻下去，Takeshi不像之前那般会试图回应，这令二阶堂窝火。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你给我专心点。”他警告到，下身击得粗暴起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本来濒临高潮的界限，操开的穴道敏感不已，二阶堂突然不留情面的方式让Takeshi有些承受不住。他向后瑟缩了几分，又被二阶堂拽了回去，身体被狠狠往性器上碾压，Takeshi感觉到的只剩下痛感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>所以他不稳地攀附住男人，又是请求又是陈述地着急喊：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因哥哥，疼。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂彻底怒了。他猛地扼住Takeshi的脖子，将他死死按在床上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你他妈再叫一次那个名字，我就掐死你。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他语气是赤裸威胁，眼神已是恐吓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“卡因”，这名字牵连不堪，二阶堂摆脱“他”如此之久，在他人眼里，他竟仍旧是“他”。这世界上有那么多形式，Takeshi偏偏选了这种形式来激怒他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi被突如其来的转变吓得清醒，他颈间的手不断收紧、收紧，二阶堂动了真格，他开始感到窒息、面部充血，他发觉是一个梦醒了。这世界上有那么多形式，二阶堂偏偏选了这种形式葬送卡因和他的关系。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>温度褪去了，残留物是彻头彻尾的寒凉，如同被推进河面的冰窟窿里，透湿的衣物成了包袱，拖着身体不断下坠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>快呼吸不过来，Takeshi的眼梢浸上层泪水。他在他眼中，重新变回了噩梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂没说话，没再恶言相逼，他只是情绪激动地注视着Takeshi，像是在等待手里脆弱的生命丧失殆尽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在Takeshi眼前开始发白、他认为自己真的快死了之前，二阶堂收回了手，埋在他颈间皱紧眼睛，呼吸粗重，像在平息怒气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>猝然吸入极大一口气，Takeshi急到咳嗽起来，双手捂在脖前，浑身都在发抖。男人近在咫尺，这就是他害怕的原因。他只记得良久过去，二阶堂开了口，他告诉Takeshi，用平静的、暗流静涌的语调称：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我亲手杀了卡因，他早就死了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卡因死了，但二阶堂不会放过他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亲耳听到那话，Takeshi抖动得更厉害了。不知道他的可怜模样是否激起了男人的施虐欲，体内的性器律动重启，男人伏在他身上喘着粗气，冰凉麻痹了他的大脑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只有痛，只是性。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi伏在天台的栏杆上向下眺，Smoky最近病重得越发下不了床了，这里是Smoky总停留的位置，他的思绪神游着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在那之后他又去过一次家村会。躺在冷冰冰的硬木桌上，由着二阶堂扒光他全身，像一只破掉就可以随意丢弃的娃娃，让男人在他身上泄怒泄欲。他很顺从，毫不反抗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他的无反应又触怒了二阶堂。只做到一半，男人就索然无味地结束了性事，拉好拉链，对赤裸在桌上的他甩了一句“滚”，将他扔在此处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜风不休止地吹动他垂在半空中的金发，Takeshi一恍然间，看清了竖直无比的眼前景象，那高度晃得他忽地眩晕，虚幻的失重感引起一阵反胃恶心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>搬了一下午重物，身体还酸痛着，Takeshi捶着上臂肩膀，伸了个懒腰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你也还没睡。”娇甜的少女音从身后传来，Takeshi不必回头也知道那是谁。Lala拢了拢外套，走至他身边站定，缓缓而绵长地在秋季夜晚中深呼吸着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你也一样。”Takeshi回答，声音略低，“担心Smoky睡不着吗？”他看向Lala。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>女孩点点头，也看往他：“你也一样”。她答了相同几字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一时间无话可说，两人沉默相伴着。几分钟后，Takeshi收回望向远方寂寥灯火的目光，轻轻叹了口气。“你该去睡了，天冷，多穿点衣服。”Takeshi就着稍高的身量叮嘱Lala。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你又用哥哥的语气跟我讲话。”Lala皱了皱鼻子，象征性地伸手去点了点Takeshi的肩。分明是从小到大的玩伴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi扯出个抱歉的笑来。“…你说，哥哥会好吗？”总在Smoky眼前装作坚强乐观的女孩子陷入了稍稍低落的情绪里，想到希望渺茫的事来，似乎眨眨眼睛就要落泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他无法给出肯定的答案。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Smoky不会倒下不起的，”他陈述到，坚毅在眼底沉淀，“还有我在。”Takeshi笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>站在同样位置的两人，在Lala眼中看来，灵魂越发靠拢相似了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等明年春天来，再让哥哥扎好看的风筝，你和我，和P，和Yu，和绘里、佳子她们，还有哥哥，我们再一起去放风筝，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他必须回应少女的心愿和憧憬，Takeshi松下肩膀，轻松地笑着称了声“好”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂进入那赌场，众人吸进呼出的空气极不流通，封闭而难闻的气味叫他嫌恶地皱眉。皆是被金钱财念冲昏了头脑赌得双眼发红的渣滓们，倒是无人分神多看他一眼。自然，他也算不得好东西，男人低头上膛，举手往天花板就是一枪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>突兀的枪响即刻惊动了正狂喜的、暴躁的、不甘绝望的所有意识个体，人群紧接着慌乱躁动起来，像一堆胡乱逃窜的老鼠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂从当中寻出一条路来，通向深处隐蔽的隔间。他直接踢开了门，在里间的人还只抬起了头，就已被几步上前的来人拎住了后衣领。二阶堂施力将人头往桌面上摔，立刻让那赌场的所有者震了个不清醒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>带着几分宣泄的意思，二阶堂拳脚相接地把人揍得头破血流，从一开始就无以反抗他。男人掏出个文件来打开了，顺过一支笔咬下并吐掉了笔头，塞进那人手中，以强逼的方式“替”他签上了名，盖上了血指印，一气呵成。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>做完这些，男人就不顾惹出的一通混乱，径直出了赌场，走向在外等候的车。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“人话都他妈听不懂，连强征土地都要我来教是不是？”他将那份沾着新鲜血液热度的土地转让文件摔到一下属脸上，不爽快地又踹了脚车门，嘴里骂着“废物”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他看起来动怒非常，周围人不敢出气，只是等男人不耐烦地上了车，拉开车窗，就立刻躬身等他的指示。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“去告诉上园会，不准再收购无名街的垃圾，”他沉着气道，面无表情，“找几个人去无名街的边界地带，给我看到什么就砸什么，有人阻止就打，别给我搞出事，干净了再来回话。”锐利的眼梢渗出两分阴狠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这片地带属于White Rascals辖内，回家村会路上几辆白色摩托驶过，领头的金发男人往车里顺了一眼，他脸上还带着伤，墨镜下的眼神明显彰示着狐疑，他们看起来正往刚才事发之地赶去。隔着只出不进的漆黑车窗，二阶堂朝车队瞥了瞥，无事态度地碾灭了脚底烟头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 代価(十)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten.</p>
<p>P踌躇不定，最后还是皱着眉弯腰上车。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>旺盛的雨水倾盆而下，他冒着预料不到的恶劣天气去买修补屋顶的材料，老人家漏水的问题反反复复。他敏捷地躲避着水洼，尽管在湿了个彻底的前提下显得有些徒劳，可他仍执拗着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>同自己玩的游戏就要坚持到底了，无名街边界就在眼前。P打算一鼓作气，刚要加快速度，一辆汽车驶来的同时溅了他满腿泥水。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>下意识伸手遮挡面部的手臂放下来，车门已经替他启开，内里端正坐着的人是阔别久时的对象。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>车内外隔绝开来后，只听得见密集雨声，空气又闷又重，难以呼吸，P为的是男人口里的Takeshi。随意回想，他从未和二阶堂独处过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“喂，前几天来惹事的是你派的人吧混蛋。”P直截了当，憋足气势问出的话一个字眼也没过理智。他代表着Smoky，代表着他的家人们，P从来都秉持着正义一方的底气。虽然他的外表狼狈，将泥泞带入了光鲜的高级轿车里，和二阶堂对比之下相形见绌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人不咸不淡地承认了，连犹豫都无，在P看来近乎恬不知耻，一句“为什么”冲到嘴边。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我对无名街做的事，可不止砸了你们几间房呢。”不知这话是否好笑，后半句二阶堂说得含糊不清，因为他索性笑出了声，差点被吸进肺部的烟雾呛到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P不加避讳地直视他，清楚二阶堂没抱任何好意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你就不好奇Takeshi在外面究竟做的什么工作，亦或说是…”他顿了一顿，更危险地逼近了P，“我对Takeshi究竟都做了些什么吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果不其然，即使P心里有一万个不情愿将Takeshi与他扯上联系。男孩冲动得很，猛地攥紧拳头就挥过去，被二阶堂轻易捏住手腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你对他做了什么？！”P咬紧牙关，拼命以压制起伏的愤怒，情绪相当激动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂却是游刃有余，他慢条斯理道：“你有兴趣的话，我送你几份影像啊。你也来看看你整天挂在心头和眼里的人一丝不挂的时候，是什么欲求不满的淫荡样子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人的力道不轻，钳制着P的右手，令他不能抽回。他说这些话的时候，脑中浮现的是Takeshi临近边限时浑身颤抖的赤裸动人模样，二阶堂那时在他身后拽他的金发，逼迫他仰头看天花板一角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“来，对镜头笑一个。”他凑在Takeshi耳边说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>监控摄像诚实无比。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>话说至此，Takeshi曾表现出的敏感、易惊、抗拒全都有了原故。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“王八蛋…”P这次用左手打中了他，一字一字地用力骂到，“Takeshi从前那么依靠信任你，你但凡在心里想想，都不会对他做出这种…恶心的事。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>可他又兀自一怔，接着嘲讽：“哦对，我忘了，你没有心。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>暴雨携来一道雷声，秋冬过渡时分这天气实在异常。可P在想，不知道刚刚Takeshi有没有伸指堵住耳朵，肩膀可爱地一缩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那话刺到了二阶堂，令他的嘴角抽搐。“可是我告诉你，那些‘恶心的事’，他一辈子都不会让你对他做。”他很是难看地笑着，一面宣言，一面炫耀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂将视线掷向窗外，像是自言自语：“只有权力才会让人得到所有想得到的东西。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>盛怒下，P愤恨得只想为Takeshi经历的那些龌龊和伤痛杀了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>远远地就看见Takeshi从高处跳下来，雨已经停了，P猛奔过去，直到Takeshi跟前才急急停下，一双眼睛写满焦灼，满面紧张，把眼中之人上上下下打量许多遍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的疾冲吓到了一只闲庭信步的野猫，小东西惊得凄惨叫一声，飞快窜进了无名之地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么都想问，但一个字也不能说，欲言又止的神情让Takeshi生疑。藏不住的仓促和受伤像是已经知道了什么。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你怎么了？买的东西-”他一句话没问完，就被扯入莽撞的拥抱中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P连仅仅想象的勇气的都没有，施加给Takeshi的一道道脏污越是没有任何迹象，他越是心疼得要紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi拍拍他的后脑勺，如同待一个讨要撒娇的小孩。“突然这是怎么了？”P的手臂收得愈发用力了些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>红发男孩摇摇头。“…觉得你辛苦了。”他闷声闷气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>隔了一年份再拿出来的棉被硬硬的，盖起来像一块仙贝，很难暖和起来。P蜷着身体，天光昏暗得不足以使他的视力清晰，但他眼也不眨地盯着对面床上的人。夜里少了邻里女人病痛的呻吟声，今晚寂静得发凉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>鼻间发出轻微叹息。“…不要再看我了。”Takeshi合着眸开口，“你不睡吗？”他劝诱地问。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P张张唇，又把回答咽下。Takeshi自知最后心软的总是他，只迟疑了二十秒，就往旁边挪了挪，让出些位置。无奈和妥协包含其中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是P抱着被子挤了过来，不宽裕的空间更加狭窄，连翻身都需要万分小心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>又默了下去，Takeshi试着入睡，半晌过去还是以失败告终。“你今天去了上园会…怎么样啊？”并不具规律性的呼吸暴露了他，P小声问Takeshi。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi顶着困倦的想法摇摇头，那确实是他在意且焦虑的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你的心事，有时候也让我知道就好了。”P的眉心稍动，既不忍又担忧。Takeshi被这句话唤得睁眼，面露疑虑地看去，过敏的神经告诉他，P果然是知道了些他隐瞒的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“睡吧。”Takeshi企图摒去多余情绪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P却咬着唇靠近几分。“我可以亲你吗？”他喃喃问着，Takeshi没有立即拒绝，接着他吻下去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>稚嫩不熟练的唇上试探，Takeshi未曾经历过。他自己的吻技也十分糟糕。P对他的感情不可否认的诚挚而朴拙，捧住脸的轻和、照顾他的心情都使Takeshi心坎塌陷，舌头温柔地拓开齿缝，伸进来，没有侵略性。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这却使Takeshi觉得窘迫，因为无以遮掩，无所躲藏，无法回报。比起二阶堂那藏在百般曲折下的热烈和攻击。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>之后便是麻木，继而封闭。Takeshi如何想都觉得不对，所以他念着P的名字将人推开。他翻了个身，背对与他分享同一张床的人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“够了。”Takeshi对自己说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>无名街迎来了生面孔，White Rascals的人意料之外来到这里。视觉系四人组的其中两个，Bito和Shimura，被踢出白魔后打扮还是照常的夸张惹眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们来请求RB的帮助。“为什么？”Yu不解地问，“Rocky不是抛弃你们了吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不是这样的，Rocky并没有抛弃我们，”Bito谈到Rocky，仍然怀着敬重，“他只是告诉我们，如果有比现在所做的事更想追求的目标，可以放心大胆地离开。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以…拜托你们了！”他们诚恳地低头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi坐在半高处的阶梯上，没有立即答应或拒绝。他之前听说过兰丸去找日向要求结盟，也就这事询问过Smoky。而无论日向会作出何种选择，他清楚Smoky不会介入。Takeshi也明白现在局势下，RB不可能独善其身，这已经不是单单白魔和Doubt之间的对立。一旦白魔被攻破，接下来就是整个SWORD。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky病损虚弱，无名街的担子压在他肩膀上，Takeshi久违地感到了疲惫。不提现下他还不得不去面对二阶堂，并且他知道最近无名街一系列事都和二阶堂有关。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>出门之前P拽住他的衣角，问他今天能否留在无名街，Takeshi宽慰地朝他笑笑，拉开了P的手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>双手被擒在背后，膝窝被狠狠一踢，Takeshi轻易跪了下去。陌生的面孔撬开他的嘴，塞进白色药片状物，灌了他一口水，仰起他的下巴逼他吞下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>下令对他做这一切的人就坐在他面前，单手扶着头，动也不动道：“你怎么就这么天真？”男人虚情假意地笑，“事到如今，你还以为结束不结束是你说了算的事？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“本来我很忙，没功夫陪你玩这些把戏。”忙于替会长周旋，忙于排署炸弹，忙于计划彻底毁掉无名街。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂居高临下地睨着他，跷起的腿移到Takeshi面前，皮鞋尖挑起他的下巴。“这种眼神，你最好给我收起来。”男人淡淡道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>威胁的意味Takeshi领会到了，但他眼中自傲和轻蔑一分未敛。“你给我吃了什么？”他忍耐地问，已经觉得愤怒都是徒劳枉然，不值得为二阶堂浪费。发生的所有事二阶堂都承认不讳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不做爱就会死的药。”他夸大其词。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi闭上双眸尽力平复，胸腔内耻辱到酸楚，反胃感一阵翻涌。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>又是性。“真可笑。”他启声讽刺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂的表面不见得一丝裂缝，他面无表情地盯着Takeshi的脸，鞋尖蹭过他的下颚、脖颈和身体，开始踩碾他腿间的物体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>性体只喜柔软的容纳，坚锐的接触催生不出兴奋。Takeshi看向旁侧，男人脚上的动作只带来疼痛，他被摆在低人一等的位置上，双耳憋得通红。二阶堂的欺辱也大白在另外两人视线之下，他们制住Takeshi的身体，Takeshi听见其中一人笑出了声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>忍俊不禁幸灾乐祸的、皆是嘲意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi捏紧拳头，咬紧后槽齿，羞愤感膨胀充斥全身。二阶堂不知道会做到各种地步，他或许会把自己充当最低贱的物品一样使用，把他最耻辱的一面暴露在陌生人眼下。好像这就是他的命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“滚出去。”男人继续动作了一会后，突然发话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>两人退出后，Takeshi竟觉得幸免般地松口气，起码最使自己恶心的模样不会遭到窥视，他想。他当时一分力气都提不起来，几近到了任人宰割的地步，而直到被二阶堂压上办公桌上，淡薄的反抗意识才重新从内心觉醒生刺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他怒视的目光安静，双目发红且充满了泪水，盛幕前可悲的自持。二阶堂当做没有看见，擒住他的手腕在头顶，低头吻他，命令他张嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi不从，二阶堂用劲掐了一把他的大腿内侧。那部分承受痛感能力很弱，几秒的疼痛尖锐得刺激泪腺，再留下灼烧的余感。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他一放松，男人就侵袭而进。二阶堂四处追捕他躲避的舌，不留后路地妄图吞没他所有余地，厚重的威逼使人无法喘息。Takeshi用力咬下去，尖齿将二阶堂的舌刺破。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂吞了口血唾沫，带着甜腥气冲入Takeshi口腔里。血液缠腻在唇舌之间，滑下喉咙。二阶堂撕破Takeshi的下唇，将细小的血珠刻意吮吸出来。血液混合交黏，深吻痛又鲜美。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>涂着润滑的手指同时钻进去，不顾身体的抗拒肆意摆动着，带有目的性的拓展。Takeshi不想做。手指却是比性器更灵活的存在，稍许探寻，浅浅第二根指节的位置，轻易按压得到感觉最奇妙之处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi几乎没享受过前戏，在二阶堂手下仿佛只是不得不做的非必要环节。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>喉内短促的叫咽声，二阶堂集中于揉压此处。快感一点点累积，一开始没有反应的性体悸动几下后也慢慢昂起。Takeshi发觉他越是反抗，身体给出的反应越是诚实；而他不做反抗，得到的却又只是疼痛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>配合着按揉的动作，涂有涂剂的手黏腻地套弄着，把性器刺激到全硬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂已没空桎梏他双手，Takeshi的手腕却仍以重叠姿势停在头顶上，像是无形的绳子束缚住他。男人的手以指节为单位快速抽动，那种感受像是随时都会高潮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他并没有获释得到高潮。窗外的风景飞速向后移动，二阶堂坐在离他稍远的另一侧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>车身的颠簸和微淡的汽油味晃得Takeshi不适，半小时前吃下的药片恰好在生效时间，恶心又淫秽的感受叫Takeshi竭力自制。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>生理欲望利用着理智的疏漏，一轮接一轮地填补他的躯壳，如同浪潮，尽管Takeshi从未见过海。性器更硬了，小腹抽搐着想要做爱。也许他下一秒不是吐出来，就是射出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>差点驶过目的地，急忙踩下刹车，汽车猛地一停。Takeshi紧绷的身体被甩了出去，他撞上前座，倒在后座之下，浑浊意识倒腾翻滚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂一脚踢上驾驶座靠背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>开车的人连呼吸出声都不敢，Takeshi轻吟出了声。他蜷在狭小空间内，抵抗想法在药效下变得渺小，手已经伸进胯间。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没能纾解的性器在手里越发坚硬，再快的撸动都不能使其满足，白液从前段溢出，和柱身的润滑交融一体。还不够，一次的射精没让性器放松半分。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>唯一给过他性经验的人就在近处。Takeshi试图咬住手指压抑呻吟，自己的后庭一片狼藉，他想到尾椎骨堆聚的酥麻与快感，余味使情欲满载，性器硬得发疼。手淫都解决不了的问题，他无法处理。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>入冬了，Takeshi憋得浑身汗，含在齿间的指节一吮，都不知道那是汗津咸味、精液腥味、润滑无味。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>该怎么做？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi攀附到二阶堂的脚腕，抓住了救生筏一般，扯住他的西装裤撑起身体。“帮我…”可耻的轻易，Takeshi咬着牙，自下而上望上去，“帮帮我…”他道，垂眸一看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那人脸面是冷若寒霜，可下身却已经硬了。幸好，Takeshi甚至在想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“帮帮我…”他重复，原则舍去了，哪里记得起践踏和羞辱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂皱着眉看他，丝毫没有达到目的的快意。就像他猜不到，那颗药片催使人做出什么。Takeshi解他的皮带，拿出性器，扶住柱身，勉强而疑惑地靠近，伸舌去舔。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>身体内的反应让Takeshi隔着衣料抓紧了自己的性器，他闭紧眼睛颤抖着，缓慢地舔舐，吞入小半截又吐出。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他在取悦。好像那是帮他的回酬。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂任由他口交，享受虚幻的假象。可Takeshi一眼也不愿意看向他。不多时，二阶堂蛮横地推开了他，中止了他无理的举动。男人扣上拉链，把他扯下了车，抓着衣领将他拽着走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi的腿是酸软的，成步困难，他被摔上床，被铐上链条手铐，被扒下裤头，被生硬贯穿。到这时，他开口，摇头哀求“不要”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那已无济于事，从最开始就是极端错误，二阶堂刺穿他的防护，掐着他的腰肢往死里挤进强硬的性体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>凌空的臀部拍打在二阶堂前胯，身体在男人手里快速上下颠动，而Takeshi的右手被栓在床头，有限的长度下只能举在头部上方，他的身体没有一部分在自己的掌握之中。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>胀得要命，肉体碰撞带来火辣辣的触觉。就那样被二阶堂操干着，下唇咬到乌紫也不能够清醒，激荡感一浪高过一浪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>被扶起来的时候性器植入到最深，Takeshi头脑发沉，目光四处躲避着，右手被牵在背后，每一寸肌肤都躁热着，附在柱体上的穴肉吸紧，他用左手握住自己的阳具。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>贪婪的情欲催使他自慰，男人小幅度的耸动擦过前列腺的位置，那份快感迫动着Takeshi扭动躯体去主动寻欢，渴望再次获得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一心两用让他力不从心，可他仍快濒临界限了，到达欲望的最高潮，Takeshi拼命仰着脖颈，为此呻吟，尽管身体在衣料之下远远隔开，没有情热赤潮的肌肤相融。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>好像身体漂浮在海水中，衣服被水波股动扬袂。仿佛听见了海妖塞壬的歌声，情不自主地爱上她，并心甘情愿沉浮于深海，将自己祭祀。脚触不到底，无法摄取氧气，可是却活着，不愿被拯救。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>稀薄的精液吐出马眼，Takeshi面上红潮与满足尽显。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他嘴唇上结痂的血渍和瘀紫妖冶，像是施虐过后的余像。二阶堂把Takeshi推倒，高高执起他的左腿侧入，他躺在Takeshi身后，捂住他的口鼻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>操开的穴道松滑，性器舒爽不已，二阶堂咬在他颈间不放，听Takeshi受阻的呼吸喘吟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不多久，男人嫌此姿势并不好用力，重新将人翻覆在床，抬起他的腰臀为折叠点，重新进入令Takeshi敏感得低吟发抖。他的嘴唇和他的穴口一样纯情，柔软又淫荡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>二阶堂不照顾他的感受，连是否勃起也并不关心，他大力开凿着，让温暖紧致尽情包裹着他，不断得寸进尺地抬高他的臀部，沉着全身重量往里顶，臀肉被击出显眼红印。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>越入越深，越深越疼。跪趴不易维持，Takeshi伏在其下，后穴没有安全感地不断收缩，给男人带去更加上瘾的感受。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takeshi的右手抓紧了链条，他艰难地向后看，发现他背对着一个陌生人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>粗重地喘息，却难以吸气，那种头晕的恶心感再次冲来。体内灼热的硬物撞上他的前列腺，Takeshi已是头昏脑胀，差点失去平衡。男人看准了他的弱处，握着性具持续冲击那一点，Takeshi只觉得他快死了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>全身发高烧似的，奇妙的快感猛烈地霸占了所有感知，手肘和膝盖快撑不住，摩擦在床单上的脸微痛，双唇无声松开，头皮发麻，剧烈起伏着喘气，没有足够的氧气可汲取，痛苦又欢愉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他最后的高潮来临，但他没有硬，甚至什么也没射出来。有液体喷进他的身体里，Takeshi晕过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 代価(十一)(终)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eleven.</p><p>在决心以身作饵的那时起，Smoky便知道这是他最后一次经历初雪了。萧索破败的这里，无论人们如何相拥取暖，也看起来总没有生活的气息。人在最后时刻，确是想起了一生里最美好的回忆。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他被丢弃的无名街的那天，是最糟糕，可又最幸福。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你可真是完全变了一个样子啊。”身后脚步声停止了，传来了人声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“真没想到你还会回来这里。”而Smoky其实早已想到，爆破无名街的任务，一定是这个无名街的老面孔来执行。从听说他在家村会做了二阶堂，已经过去很久了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我也不情愿，”他经过，看也没看Smoky，“我当初那么费尽心思建立的Rednum工厂，在那件事之后全部转移到了Little Asia。”如今的Smoky在他眼里，不过一只随手可碾的蝼蚁。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky心中的天平倾斜。“即使你背弃了这里，子音还把你当哥哥一样仰慕。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂象征性地笑了一笑。“所以我给了他痛快。”叫做“子音”的活生生的人在他眼里像只是一个名字，“我不过是利用了所有可利用之物。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>即使他早已预料到子音失去许久消息后遭此结果，如今听到亲口证实，仍觉一阵气血攻心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“摧毁了故乡，你现在是什么感觉？”嗓子因久咳而已很疼，Smoky堪堪强撑着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂昂起头，说：“感觉不赖。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只要这个地方还存在，就无法抹灭我的过去。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾在这里卑微乞怜，明白了暴力比弱小更有用，而权力又较暴力更胜一筹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky看清他抽出的刀，为那逼到眼前的杀意而心生哀切。“你离开的时候丢掉了心，而你现在回到这里，并不打算拾起来。”他陈述着，带着怜悯的笑容，“所以你是来杀我的吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他因为自己站立在所爱所守护的土地上，生发有无尽的炽热的感情，支撑着他站在原处，他一点也不畏惧，一点也不害怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“上级的命令，我也没办法。”二阶堂假意地无奈，好像真的迫不得已。事实虽是他弄虚作假，早已迫不及待除之而后快。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂为那种即将得到的毁灭殆尽感痛快不已，因此他的心情都好了起来，带着轻松的语调，开口问：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我说，Smoky，你究竟为什么这么执着于这个地方？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不远处的Smoky，同样放下了沉重地笑了，以另一种意义。“你不会明白的。”他神情中痛苦已失，包容在那双灰色瞳眸中的是烟蓝的雾，以及最温柔的雪。他唤，“卡因。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂耳膜痛了起来。“不要用这个名字叫我，”他刚转好的心态立即被涌来的痛怒扭曲，“给我杀了他。”他发号施令，决绝地宣判此刻属于他的结局。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky最后的一番独白，二阶堂一个字都不记得，他的赤诚肺腑在二阶堂耳里只是徒劳和笑话。二阶堂以为那是冲上浅滩上缺水濒死的鱼的挣扎，可那事实上是甘愿追求划破黑暗的烛火的飞蛾的牺牲。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…是最好的日子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他带着二阶堂永远体会不到的释然，在那么多人的爱和向往里肉魄分离，成全了他短暂的生命，向着洒下雪花的月亮河奔去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi带着人躲过围捕再回到无名街并发现Smoky时，他早就永久地失去了意识。P、Lala、Yu和爱丽他们登时就哭出声音，无法自已起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但Takeshi却做不到失控，他抱起Smoky，让冰冷的身体依偎在自己肩上，他也想发泄地流泪、崩溃，可又无法否认两小时前的最后一面后，自己就已经做好了这种打算——预料到Smoky会死在无名街，这个他重生的地方。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Smoky那时挤出给他的那个笑容，目的是安慰，实质却勉强。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你也快走，Takeshi。”</p><p>“大家，就拜托你了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那就该是他最后在无名街人的面前，最后流出泪水的时候。到如今他还在思考Smoky告诉所有人的那些话，为自己而活，找到自己的梦想，不再止步于此刻，Takeshi觉得困惑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>比起悲伤，现在开始慢慢侵蚀他的，是愤怒和不平。Cobra、琥珀、雨宫都赶到了，他们发现自己迟了一步，懊悔和共情也书写在他们脸上。无名街现在没人多说起一句话，交谈无法开启。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>连外人尚且如此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>而Takeshi知道是谁导致了这样的场面，他从未体会过现在的憎恨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他找到家村会的时候，天蒙蒙亮，那种灰蓝给人不十分愉悦的患得患失感，仿佛天一亮就会失去所有。自从二阶堂回到他的生命中之后，他每次醒在破晓时分，感受到的都不是希望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi什么也没说就从无名街冲了出来，P也没能挡住他，况且没人明白他要去做什么。他翻过建筑，从外楼的三层窗户越了进去。这时的他是最冲动的他，Takeshi的理智乱作一团，已然不知所想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可他不知道二阶堂的确切位置，寻找途中就被几个人擒了住。情绪化使他打斗起来失了招数，被按压在地上，Takeshi大喘着气，听见门口有人说着什么。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一双皮鞋尖来到眼前，Takeshi带着最明确的目的意味抬眸看上去，是他现在千刀万剐也不足以泄愤的对象。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂听麒麟说给他逮到了个“礼物”，他从无名街回来到现在三四小时有余，没想到找上门的会是Takeshi。炸弹已经在安排下埋好了，他正替九龙准备爆破的仪式。长久以来的念想已得偿所愿，他丁点也没有想起Takeshi的存在。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi愤恨的目光投射上来，二阶堂看见他激动的哭红了的双眼。尽管那是从未曾有过的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么？你还有没和我了断的事么？”二阶堂过度平静地睨视他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi试图挣脱他人的束缚，他咬着后槽齿，多想要立刻让二阶堂偿命。他想用最难听的话斥责二阶堂，想攥紧拳头挥上去。可到这一刻，Takeshi所有想说的，都只化为了一个词。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…Smoky…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是我杀的。”只消尾音落地一秒，二阶堂回答到他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi的心态再次崩溃了，他未闭拢的双唇极力颤抖着，滚烫的热泪一滴接着一滴，他这才发觉自己在发泄地哭泣，失控地流下泪水，在二阶堂之前。那究竟是为何。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“所以呢，你想做什么？”他的态度漠然得如同他没有对Takeshi做过任何事，这只跪在地上的、暴躁不驯的小兽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他曾说：“不要相信任何人，也不要相信我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你实在是太蠢了，Takeshi，相信我是最愚蠢的事。”他现在这样说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用自己做代价，在这场笑剧结束时却无任何砝码在手，感情和灵魂都做了祭品，甚至于信念——Takeshi想，无名街为什么对自己重要，重要到他会付出自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但好像是所有人都这么认为，包括二阶堂，因此他自己也认为如此。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>引领他的人已经去到了无往之地，Takeshi迷茫又彷徨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你从来都没有可以和我做平等交换的资格，”二阶堂扬起奇异的笑，“你什么都不算。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi看他的眼神用力得像锋利的剑，于是他便看着Takeshi挣扎。二阶堂退了一步，Takeshi在他眼前与旁边几个人打斗起来。男人不知道他突然旺盛起来的斗意和决心从何而来，不过那也只是他最后的机会了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi从几人堆里朝他跑来，扬起右手打了他一拳。那种生理的痛无关紧要，二阶堂没躲，他后退着，令人不适的只是Takeshi迫到跟前来的侵略和反抗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他似乎忘掉了学过的招数，本能地挥动拳头，鲁莽地向前冲。身量和情绪的差距使二阶堂能够扭转主被动方，他将手肘抵在Takeshi胸口，把人压在墙上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>距离因为很近，Takeshi眸中的痛苦才能被二阶堂感受到，收进双眼深处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他边喘气边哽噎，此时很像一个受了委屈的孩子在单纯地抽泣。可是渐渐地，Takeshi开始收敛情绪，心中凿破的口慢慢地封实。他知道仇恨不能通过暴力解决，复仇也无法治愈残缺。他感觉已经对二阶堂再无话可说了，所以开口，叫了他声：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“二阶堂。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个词，三个音节。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>叫二阶堂在一阵耳鸣中掐住了Takeshi的喉咙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不止一次这样对待过Takeshi，所以Takeshi只是以同样的神色面对他，浅淡得几近陌生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂却激动了起来，收拢着手掌。他一直以来，都妄图所有人忘记他曾是卡因，因为这才是二阶堂存在的意义。可他没有一次觉得这个名字有这般刺耳、令人憎恶过。因为是从Takeshi的嘴里说出，让二阶堂一时间双耳被麻痹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他从没有探究过自己对Takeshi的感情。二阶堂享受拥有，欺辱强占的过程使他上瘾一般的着迷；强使Takeshi崩塌，使他沉沦陷落，这无一不让二阶堂耽溺；独据的渴望下连伤害都只能由自己施加，欲求压得二阶堂也无以喘息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可那以外的Takeshi是那样脆弱而透明，二阶堂眼睁睁地看见他依赖无助又无措的模样，下手却从来不是轻得怕碰碎；他曾唯一对以坦然的只是Takeshi，锁死的生锈锁链让他无法容易地扯断；他学着在悲戚的生活里唯一挤出温度去对待的，仅是Takeshi。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他想起了Takeshi曾经醒在他身旁的时刻，那是种如何形容的时刻。每每暴雨曾经临过的夜晚，和Takeshi曾赤裸着望着他的早晨。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他最清楚地知道的又是，无名街已毁，Smoky已死，他没有借口再使Takeshi再停留在身边，让他任意为之。他大约必须要使执念从人生中消失。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>二阶堂扼住他的生命，连自己也无法发觉双眼充斥着的是水泪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你不准叫这个名字。”他不能自已地一字字警告，声音沙哑，口沸目赤。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可Takeshi似乎真的要窒息而死了，他不再也无心关心二阶堂说话时眼角流下的泪液。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但最后二阶堂仍放开了，背过Takeshi不再看他一眼，闭紧双眼徒劳地试图平息。“没有下一次了，”他说，“滚。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>只为了悼念家人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Takeshi出发前这样对所有人说道。Smoky埋葬的地方，是他选的，有着日出后的阳光。他知道那里即将爆破，可仍不能将Smoky带向别处。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被水泥压住无法逃脱时，Takeshi听见不远处的震耳欲聋的爆炸声，爆破产生的强力气流迎面而来，碎片和尘土呛得他咳了很久。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P和Yu没有放弃他，他却以为自己在死去后见到Smoky来迎接他。Takeshi被两人扶着往外走，任务成功了，他活了过来，却如同已经死了一次，躯壳里从此只剩责任二字。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可那时候Takeshi希望的是不会有人再回头来救他，他乐意在无名街牺牲了，名为代价。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2919.9.13-2020.9.3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>